50 themes: Power Ranger Style
by Axel'sWaterBaby
Summary: A collection of unconnected drabbles in the Power Rangers universe. Features many different types of pairings, and character thoughts. Please Read and Review.
1. First Kiss

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. But boy, wouldn't it be cool if I did?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

First Kiss

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're going to be no use to anyone if you continue to stay up until 2 in the morning working." Ashley reprimanded, placing an hand on Andros's shoulder.

The striped-hair man leaned into her touch, before recoiling and starting to type again. He really needed to finish scanning the Quinyla system for any information on Zordon. The wizard was depending on them to save him.

"C'mon Andros, Zordon will be there in the morn-"

"That's just the thing! We don't know if Zordon will be alive tomorrow, much less if Dark Specter will keep him in the same location! We _need_ to keep searching for him!" The Red Ranger half-shouted harshly.

He didn't care if he looked like the bad guy. He sometimes wondered if the former Turbo Rangers understood how serious their situation really was. How at anytime, something could happen.

If the Alliance of Evil killed Zordon...

Andros warily turned and looked at Ashely's face, expecting it to be confused and hurt, but was surprised when it showed a rather calculating look.

Pursing her lips, Ashley locked eyes with Andros. Her chocolate eyes showed tons of determination and passion. Passion for what, he wasn't sure.

"That may be true. Hey, Zordon might very well be dead already for all we know, and something else is delaying the Alliance of Evil instead. But if we do find Zordon, we're all going to need to be at full strength to save him. There is no way that will happen if you insist on working yourself to death. You're human Andros, not a robot."

"As you so kindly pointed out." Andros chuckled, recalling their first meeting.

Ashley blushed at the memory, but regained her serious gaze. Sighing, Andros pressed a few keys on the control panel. Soon enough, the map powered down, and Andros turned around.

He had expected Ashley to look appeased, maybe even amused at him. What he hadn't expected, was her to softly press her lips to his cheek.

"Now, was it so hard to actually listen to your friends?" She asked coyly before walking away. Andros watched her leave, her hips swinging more than they usually did.

Shaking his head, he grabbed a few things and made his way to his room. The antics of his teammates had always amused him, but what Ashely did confused him.

She was something that he couldn't predict, and she was always making him second guess himself. Zhane said that was a good thing, that he needed someone to remove the stick from his butt.

Zhane had been forced to do guard duty with Carlos because of that, to his dismay. Carlos had a reputation for falling asleep on guard duty. And he was a cuddler.

Chuckling, Andros entered his room. The spartan walls made him sigh, and he soon took off his jacket and collapsed onto the bed. Ashley had been right, he was tired.

And that frustrated him more than anything.

The Yellow Ranger was unsettling, to be blunt. She was something that was so inconsistent and random, especially for the seemingly innocent package.

Ashley truly was like a puzzle to him. One so baffling, that Andros was actually considering giving up on how to figure her out.

But, Andros couldn't help but to try and put all the pieces together, and solve the puzzle. Something about her, _made_ him want to try. He would keep trying until the ungodly hours of the day if he had to.

Pressing his fingers to his cheek, Andros closed his eyes and started to doze off. While searching, there would be time to find out everything he could about Ashley. He could relax for now.

Before falling asleep, one thought ran through Andros's head: _If down the road there are more nights like tonight, then it's worth it. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: First drabble down~! I see a lot of these types of fics, but they never seem to finish. I I thought I would try and do something like that for Power Rangers, while brushing up on my writing. First real time writing something that wasn't slash, so I hope it wasn't too bad ^^"


	2. Final

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, if I did... well, Billy would have been the Gold Ranger, not Jason.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Final

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five colors. Six people.

Billy was tired, and anxious. The old Power Chamber had just been destroyed mere hours ago, and his Zords and all hopes of regaining his Ninja Powers along with it. To tell the truth, he was sorta glad though.

Now, Billy knew it was fatuous for him to feel that way, but there was something about being a Ranger that was losing its appeal. He was close to graduating High School, even if the others didn't know it, and maybe... he was too old.

Being a Ranger had been such a large part of him for so long. He had stayed up all night preparing for a fight, and building new inventions to help all the Rangers. He had been beaten, bruised, and emotionally abused all for the sake of beating Rita and Zedd. Hell, he had even worn the same freaking color for so long!

Blue had been his identity for the last 3 years, and Billy wanted to try something else out. It would be only right for him to pass the color along to someone else, and give them a change as well.

But, he didn't want to be labeled with a color again. He wanted to be able to do wear anything, try anything. He wanted a little bit of freedom in his life.

All the other guys, they_ wanted _to be here. They still had that glint in their eyes whenever they entered a fight. They were still hopeful even after the blow that Rita and Zedd had sent them. Billy would admit that lately he hadn't had that glint, that hope.

Looking around, Billy took stock of the battered old Morphin' Rangers. Plus one.

Tanya... Billy didn't know much about her, but if Aisha sent her over then she must be alright. She seemed very determined and level headed, needed characteristics for a Ranger.

Idly, Billy wondered if Aisha felt like she was over being a Ranger as well, and that was the real reason why she stayed in Africa. If that was the case, Billy couldn't fault her.

Rocky and Adam both had been heartbroken when Aisha hadn't come back. Coupled with them losing their powers, both of the usually strong men had crumbled. But, Billy was confident that they would be able to ameliorate. They needed to.

Kat... she would help them out. Sure she was new to being a Ranger, but so was Tanya. The two of them would be able to bond, become stronger, and help the others.

Billy was sure that all of the Rangers would be able to be strong, and they would be able to survive without him. He may have been the oldest Ranger out of them, but not the best. That spot was reserved for one man.

Tommy. God, Billy wondered if anything could stop that man from being a Ranger. He had been through so much, and he had always been able to overcome any boundary. He would be more than able to help the other Rangers and lead them to victory.

Billy sighed, when he saw the others realize that not everyone would become a Ranger. Their reactions were amusing to say the least.

Rocky started to shake his head, and mutter to himself. Tanya stared confusedly, the exact same thing she had been doing since meeting them, while Kat looked troubled, her eyes puckering. Adam seemed lost in thought and a small frown was on his face.

The funniest was Tommy. He was staring at Zordon with a constipated look on his face, and squinting his eyes. Billy supposed he was trying to figure out who wouldn't receive the Zeo powers. Or, he was just acting stupid.

Jeez, if it took the gang this long to understand the situation, then maybe he shouldn't leave. Clearly, everyone would be lost without him. But, Billy had already resigned himself to not being a Ranger, and he wouldn't want to take someone's place.

Thinking, Billy tried opining of a way for things to work out. He wasn't their resident nerd for nothing, and he would find a possible avenue that they could take...

He would be an adviser! If he did that then he would have time to pursue other ventures, while still helping out his rather clueless teammates. Smiling, Billy walked up, and put an hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Things were gonna change, but Billy knew that the Zeo Rangers would be able to succeed. And he would be proud to watch them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** This one was hard, because I couldn't think of anything. Shocking, since Power Rangers is about endings and new beginnings. Hope you enjoyed it :D


	3. Numb

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Lightspeed Rescue would get a lot more love x3

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Numb

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking a large breath, Kai shook his head and decided to just do _it_. He stepped out of his bedroom and walked towards the bridge, hoping to get there before he lost his nerve.

Today Kai was going to confess his feelings for Kendrix, and hope that she returned his feelings. If Kendrix didn't feel the same way...

There was no use dwelling on that point though. Kai had to look on the bright side, and think positive. She would say yes. She does feel the same way.

Kai had known Kendrix for the longest time. They had been in the same class at the Military Academy, and instantly became best friends. It was great, because Kai had someone to try and get him to unwind, and Kendrix had someone to bounce ideas off of, and make her take a break from working.

Not that she didn't do the same thing to him. It was nice to think that she cared about him.

But, Kai was ready for something more. Ever since meeting Kendrix, he thought that there was something special about her, something precious and delicate. He wanted to be the one to protect her, take care for her.

Love her.

Kai knew he had some competition too, mostly in the form of an asshole-ish Red Ranger. Leo... Mike's little brother. There was no doubt in Kai's mind that Leo is the worst thing to hit Terra Venture in a long time, and the most annoying and infuriating person ever.

Somehow though, Kendrix and him were good friends. Too good in Kai's opinion. Ever since he had arrived, the two could always be seen together, and it was hard to get her alone. He'd find a way though.

Turning into the bridge, Kai stopped when he heard a familiar chuckle. A chuckle that was so beautiful and lyrical, that Kai loved whenever he happened upon it. Smiling, he looked around for his crush.

"C'mon...mhmm" Kendrix muttered from somewhere close. She was probably in one of the nearby rooms, but Kai wondered who she was talking to. It was late at night, and Kai was only out because he knew Kendrix was up at unreasonable hours. Sighing, Kai opened the door...

...and saw his dream girl making out with Leo. They were all over each, and moving frantically, as if they weren't sure if they would ever get to do it again.

It made Kai sick. Scratch that.

It made Kai want to throttle Leo. And sick.

Clearing his throat, he saw both of their head swivel and look at him in alarm. Leo looked like he wanted to beat the crap out of him, and Kendrix was blushing and averting her eyes.

"Kai! Um... please Kai, don't tell anyone." Kendrix pleaded, her eyes wide. She looked so nervous, and Kai wondered what would happen if he did tell someone.

Knowing his luck, everyone would probably congratulate them. They were all sadistic like that. Leo still looked murderous, and it was starting to make Kai uncomfortable. The Red Ranger was very brash, and so very different from the soft-spoken Kendrix.

Why was he the only one who could see how wrong they were for each other?

Still... he couldn't let Kendrix down. This was most likely just a fling, and soon she would see how wrong they were for each other. How couldn't she?

So Kai nodded. He would keep their secret for now, and wait for a time when Kendrix decided that she needed a better man. A much better man.

Kendrix launched herself at him, and encompassed him a large hug when she saw his nod. Kai couldn't help but smile at her warmness, and the feelings that swelled within him when she touched him.

"Thank you Kai, you're such a great friend." Kendrix said, turning around back to Leo, and closing the door. Right in Kai's face.

_Friend. _

Kai was willing to wait for her, but did she have to make it so hard? Kai had just walked in on her, the girl he loved, being fondled by the guy he hated more than anything else, and... And she... He loved her. But to her...

They were just friends.

…

Dear god, why couldn't Kai breathe?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I wanted to do something in Lost Galaxy, but I didn't want to deal with Kendrix's death. I feel like that would have been an obvious place to go. Hope you enjoyed it XD (BTW I'm more of a DamonKai sort of person, but this was perfect...)


	4. Broken Wings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, I just have their characters talking to me all the time. (You mean you don't?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Broken Wings

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, tell me again why I should care?" Eric asked gruffly sitting on the ground, his hands cradling a baby bird. Beside him Taylor stood with a mixed expression, a combination of amused, and annoyance.

"Because if you don't, I won't let you go out and play with Wes." Taylor said. She reached out to pet the bird, and couldn't help but smile when it cooed.

Damn Cole, making her go all soft.

She purposely ignored the glare that Eric was sending her way. There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to start a lecture about how he and Wes don't 'play', they do important work that protects the entire world.

Work that requires them to dress up in Red spandex, and jump around.

"First off, you don't _let_ me do anything I make my own choices-" Eric started.

"So you _chose_ to cradle that bird?" Taylor asked smirking. When she had seen the baby bird fall from its nest and crash into the ground and land sideways on its wing, she had instinctively gone after it and looked it over.

Damn Cole, making her go all soft.

Of course, the whole Animarium thing with Princess Shayla (God bless her, wherever she is) made Taylor more sensitive about nature. Specifically birds.

So she needed to help it out. She needed to make a little cast for the wing out of leaves and twigs, or else it wouldn't be able to fly ever again. And Taylor wouldn't wish that on her worst enemy.

Taylor didn't know what she would do if she couldn't fly anymore. It was such a large part of her, and whenever she felt stressed she always jumped in the nearest plane.

Eric still looked sully though, and Taylor knew that he was going to be a pain. When he felt like he was being ignored or picked on, Eric tended to be very annoying and mean-spirited.

In other words, a total killjoy.

"Alright, I'm sorry. But c'mon you left yourself open, I had to take a shot." Taylor joked, punching Eric in the shoulder.

To his credit, it looked like the blow barely effected him, especially since he didn't move at all, or make any sound. The only way to know that he felt it at all, was the way the chick cried.

Eric had wrapped his fingers around the bird and clenched his hand into a fist so that the bird was almost completely squashed. Even its cast broke.

"ERIC! LET GO OFF THE FREAKING BIRD!" Taylor screamed, looking like she was going to shoot the Quantum Ranger. The man soon realized what he did, and flung the chick in the air. Taylor's gasp could barely be heard above the bird's cries.

"And this is the reason why we can't have any pets." Eric said dryly, standing up and going to grab the bird. He wouldn't admit it, but he did feel a bit guilty about smushing it.

A bit.

"Oh really? And here I thought that the reason was because you're an asshole!" Taylor said, checking the little birdie. If Eric hurt the bird, then so help her...

She would show Eric how well she could used the Quantum Defender.

"Yeah, but you love it." Dear lord if he smirked anymore, Taylor would punch him in the mouth. Or would, if she wasn't holding the bird that he threw.

"About as much as I love roller coasters. Or making fun of Cole. I swear, it's like kicking a puppy. A stupid puppy, but still." Taylor said, grabbing the bird and walking away.

Insufferable bastards and their stupid smirks that they always wore. Oh, and when you finally get them to smile you hate it, because it makes you're knees all weak and-

"Taylor, wait up! Look... I'm doing this all wrong. This wasn't what I planned at all." Eric said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking into Taylor's eyes.

"Making excuses Myers?"

"No... you're right. It's just the whole bird thing sorta killed the mood and... Well... Wes said that it was important that the mood needed to be right." Eric said averting his eyes.

Taylor wondered why Eric was acting so weird. Usually he was so composed and put together, and it would take Taylor hours before she could chip that armor away.

"Jeez, out with it already. If you're going to ramble, then I'm just going to-"

"Marry me."

"...what?" Taylor asked stupidly. Did Eric just... what?

"Marry. Me. I... want spend the rest of my life with you Taylor. I was going to do this a lot better, but then things with the bird and you getting angry at me sort of burnt that bridge. But, I... love you." Eric asked, pulling out a little black box.

When he opened it, Taylor saw the ring. The ring had a gold band, and was encrusted with a large diamonds with red rubies surrounding it.

The same colors of their Ranger suits.

She loved it.

"Yes.. dear god yes!" Taylor screamed, dropping the bird and hugging Eric. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and met her lips in the perfect kiss. It was so sweet and loving, that it made Taylor feel like the luckiest girl in the world.

Damn Eric, making her go all soft.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** This one was really fun. Writing for both of these characters is pretty easy, because they remind me a lot of people I know. Hope you enjoyed xD


	5. Melody

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Kat would have had a tragic 'accident'. And no one could blame me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Melody

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yawning, Adam walked out of his last class, and made his way to his car. His professor had rambled on, and on, and on about something that Adam had no idea about for the last hour. He really had no idea why he had taken the Russian History class.

Who ever said that college was the time of your life, had obviously never been a Power Ranger. That was definitely the time that Adam wished was longer than it had been.

Because, god, was that cool. Fighting evil, kicking butt, and the whole idea of being the protector of the world was addicting.

Pulling his coat closer to his body, Adam made opened his van and started the car. Winter was never really cold or snowy, but Adam couldn't help but love it when it did snow in the usually sunny California.

He didn't really live to far from campus, both Tommy and he had wanted to be close, so the drive to his flat didn't take long. He couldn't wait to get home, and just drop dead on his bed.

Stupid classes making him stay up all night studying for stupid tests.

Already sleep-walking, Adam opened the door to his apartment and paused when he heard an unfamiliar sound. The notes were foreign, and Adam was sure he hadn't heard it before, but at the same time they were vaguely nostalgic.

There was only one other person that had the keys, and Adam knew that Tommy was the one making the music. The only question was why.

"Tommy?" Adam called softly, alerting the other man, wherever he might be, that he was here. He was met by the shuffling and a call of, "In the bedroom!"

Turning in to the room, Adam was confused when he saw Tommy sitting on the bed, a dagger in his hands. He seemed to be turning it over in his hands, and remembering something.

"What's that?" Adam asked curiously. In all the time that they had known each other, he hadn't seen Tommy with that before.

Tommy didn't look up from the dagger, and kept his eyes focused on it. When Adam managed to get a look, he saw such a large amount of guilt in them, that he knew instantly what the item was.

"... That's the Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger isn't it." Adam said, his voice low and serious. At least now he knew what was making Tommy act so angsty.

The taller man merely chuckled, bitterness ruining the usually pleasant sound. "Today's the anniversary of the day when the Empress Rita decided to create the Evil Green Ranger to combat Zordon's Rangers."

"Nothing that happened then is your fault Tommy, you were under Rita's spell." Adam said placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Shaking off the hand, Tommy continued. "The Evil Ranger played his Dragon Dagger to summon the DragonZord and reek habit on the citizens of Angel Grove. He destroyed the peace that the other Rangers worked to maintain."

"Over one hundred people lost their lives in the attacks, something inconsequential to Rita." Tommy said, picking up the flute again. He played a few notes and then grimaced.

"But not inconsequential to the Ranger. After being turned back to the Good Side by the other Rangers, he tirelessly tried to atone for the lives he had taken. By any means possible."

"...Tommy..." Adam said, hugging the former Ranger. "You've protected the world from Rita and Zedd, wiped out the Machine Empire, and defeated Maligore. You've protected countless numbers of lives."

Tommy leaned into the hug, but didn't release the dagger from his hold. Somethings just couldn't be forgotten.

"And does that make the lives of those who died mean less?" He asked hoarsely. He had been playing the dagger all day, remembering all the things that had happen when he was the Green Ranger.

Adam frowned, and took Tommy's face into his hands. "No... nothing could cheapen their lives. But, think of it this way, is an insane man responsible for his actions? He doesn't know better, and there are outside forces making him do things that he wouldn't normally do. You _are_ good Tommy, you wouldn't have remained a Ranger if you weren't."

Tommy closed his eyes, thinking, before opening them and smiling. He leaned forward and chastely kissed Adam before breaking the hug.

"You're right, per usual. You wanna grab a bite to eat, I'm starving." Tommy said, standing up and dragging Adam with him. There would be other times for him to remember and remorse over the lives he took.

But for right now, he could let the Green Ranger die.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

*A/N:* Okay... this is pretty weird, huh? I was planning on making every 5th prompt a TommyAdam fic, since they're my OTP. If you don't like the pairing, here's fair warning to skip those drabbles.


	6. Rules

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, there would have been a Pirate Power Ranger team to combat the all the Ninja ones. Real pirates too, not anything like Divatox.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rules

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wes was pretty sure that what they were doing was against the law.

In the Silver Guardian handbook there was a segment (or Wes assumed there was a part, he never read it) that clearly detailed appropriate decorum between an officer and their subordinates. Something about how all interactions should be purely professional.

So why was he making out with his subordinate?

Well, it wasn't like Eric was technically his lesser. They held the same position on the force, but since Wes's father was the administrator who backed the efforts of the Guardians... it gave him more power.

Or it supposedly did. Wes still thought that his father liked Eric a little bit more. After all, he didn't make Eric wear that stupid beret.

And, Eric had been with the company for a lot longer than he had, didn't that make him his superior? Or, does his blood surpass that? Or, does the idea that Eric could actually kill a man give him a step up? Huh, there was a lot to think about, and maybe that was part of the reason why Wes couldn't do business stuff.

He couldn't understand it at all. Literally, he knew jack about economics and supply and demand and...

The list of things that Wes didn't understand was pretty long.

For instances, he didn't understand how Eric could do that thing with his tongue. But that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it.

The two of them were in their office, trying to calm down after a taxing day. Some idiot had decided to rob the bank in Silver Hills, the one that everyone in the city used, and take 13 people hostage while doing so. Both of them had spent all day trying to sort everything out, and make sure no innocent civilians were harmed.

And they just barely succeeded. At the last moment, while Eric had been escorting the would-be robber out, the man grabbed Eric's knife and almost stabbed him in the neck. It would have been fatal too, and Eric was really lucky that Wes saw it coming.

He had tasered the bastard and made _sure_ he wouldn't come after his... friend? Boyfriend? Lover? Continuous booty call?

Wes was damned if he knew what Eric was to him. What he did know, was that what they were doing wasn't right.

"Eric... we've... mhmm... we've gotta... stop...ERIC!" Wes yelled, pushing the larger man off of him. "This isn't right, someone could walk in on us-"

Eric's mouth silenced him, kissing him roughly. "If they do, then they'll get a good show. Don't think about it." Wes couldn't help but moan into the kiss, his wits leaving him. Or, whatever wits he had.

That's probably the reason why Wes stopped caring. Eric was right, they were here right now, and everything afterwords could wait. Live for the moment.

And what a hot moment it was. Eric's hand was slowly massaging his hip, and their lips were meeting an explosive way. It was perfect; it was magic; it was-

"Wes, Eric, I just wanted to congra- What the hell is going on here?"

Over. Damn. Maybe the embarrassment of his _father_ walking in on them would make Wes and Eric actually pay attention to the handbook from now on.

…

Well, it was okay for Wes to dream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I love this one, mostly because it has a Gay!Eric compared to Straight!Eric from two chapters go. This was originally going to be Bridge and Sky too...

The delay is due to my computer catching a major virus. It deleted, literally, everything from my computer, and because of that, it had to be completely wiped. I'm trying to rewrite all the stuff I had, but its kinda hard ^^".


	7. Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Power Rangers, that belongs to Saban again. If I could marry a company...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chocolate

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aisha was acting so peculiar, that even Rocky knew that something was going on. And, you just knew that something was desperately wrong when that happened.

The former Yellow Ranger had been acting as if she had been under an evil spell from Rita lately, and it was worrying everyone. Especially her boyfriend.

Rocky had been waiting for Aisha to get back from Africa for almost five years, and when she finally came back he was ecstatic, not to mention as in love with her as he had always been ever since he knew her.

He wasted no time in showing her how much he really missed her, the night she returned.

But, Aisha had been acting super freaky since she got back. As Kat would say (or really anyone who wasn't dating her) she was being a complete bitch. No one had the guts to say that to her face though.

An angry Aisha, was a dead anger-er.

Rocky was worried, and for good reason too, if he said so himself. His girlfriend had been flipping between moods so much, that it was almost as if she had been switched for a different person.

Just recently, the former Mighty Morphin' Ranger had gone from docile, talking kindheartedly with Tanya, to yelling and screaming at the lady Rocky had been speaking with. She had almost punched the woman in the face, the only reason she didn't was because both Jason and Justin were holding her back.

It was sorta hot, in Rocky's opinion. When things were at that point, he hadn't been to concerned, but...

That was only the icing on the cake to all the strange happenings that Aisha seemed to create. When they had been watching a movie with Billy and Kat, she had cried at all the funny points, and laughed at all the sad parts.

Which just made her cry. For some reason.

But, Rocky still didn't suspect that anything horrible was wrong. Maybe Aisha had changed a lot more in Africa than anyone knew.

The thing that did make it obvious for Rocky that something wasn't right, was Aisha's now nasty taste. She had been eating things, that plainly made _Rocky_ want to puke. _Rocky_. The human trash dispenser.

The yellow inclined woman had picked up a habit of juxtaposing the most adverse foods together. Some of the delicacies that she had come up with were: mint spaghetti, green bean bagels, and Cajun tofu rolls.

And, of course, Aisha forced Rocky to go out and buy her the ingredients to all of those dishes whenever she wanted them. Which almost always was at 2 o'clock in the morning.

Rocky had gotten to know the night staff of the 24/7 store very well over the past 2 months.

Today, he drew the line. There was no way in hell, that he was going to go out and buy her-

"Vanilla covered clams with chocolate poptarts." Rocky stated staring down the woman that he loved.

Aisha, to her credit, looked back. "Yeah, that's gonna be okay right?"

Dear lord, she was going to be the death of him. The first part he had no problem with, hell she had asked for weirder things, but the poptarts...

There were dozens of boxes of different flavored poptarts in their kitchen. Why couldn't she have one of those? Were they tainted? Did it really have to be chocolate poptarts?

"Yes, it has to be chocolate! God Rocky, there's a difference between them all!" Could she read his mind? Man, this whole experience had been way to weird for him. Maybe...

"Hey 'Sha? What's going on, I mean, you okay and everything? You've been acting kinda weird lately..." Rocky trailed off, looking surprised when he saw the disbelief on Aisha's face.

"You honestly have no idea what's going on? Typical Rocky... But, I thought that everyone would at least tell you!" Aisha said, cracking a smile and chuckling.

Rocky was even more confused than ever. Everyone else knew what was up with her, but he didn't? How was that possible? He had know Aisha forever, and...

His thoughts were curtailed when his girlfriend, walked up to him and softly pressed her lips to his own. After a few seconds, she pulled back and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm pregnant, you moron." She said, giggling when she felt his whole body freeze.

He was going to be a father. He was going to be a father! He, Rocky DeSantos, was going to be a father!

Damn, _he_ was going to be a father.

"Don't forget the poptarts, sweetie." Aisha said, letting go of Rocky and returning to their bedroom.

Well, maybe if he told the people at the store, they'd let him have a discount.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I wanted to write something where Rocky is the lovable doofus that his is. Emphasis on doofus. ;D


	8. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. All I own, is my heart, soul, and pirated dvds- I mean love. ^^"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nostalgia

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did I ever tell you about that one time when Kapri and Marah accidentally made both Cam and Blake fall in love with me, all because of a love potion?"

"Wait, what? Damn, why did all the cool stuff happen to your team?"

"I don't know if you would consider it cool; they were fighting, like really fighting, over me. It was sort of uncomfortable."

"Huh... I would have killed to have any member of my team fight over me while we were battling Mesogog. Even despite the fact that it would be like dating my brother. A very, very dysfunctional brother."

"Aren't all rangers?"

"No, just the boys."

"Ha, that's too true. I mean, Blake can't even swallow his pride to ask me what's wrong, but has no problems with me beating the crap out of him."

"That's nothing compared to how Trent and I work things out. Did you know that he won't even let me be in the same room as his father for very long? Overprotective bastard."

"Rangers for boyfriends; they may be cute, they may be sweet, but they have a whole mess of issues."

"Funny thing is, it works both ways too. I don't know about you, but I still have nightmares about waking up in Mesogog's lab."

"... I know what you mean. I see myself fighting Blake all the time in my dreams. Everyone has those bad times that they fear from their pasts. Ours, more often than not, just happens to include spandex."

"Ugh... don't even get me started on the spandex! You would think, as a fellow woman, Hayley would understand! Its just... it got very uncomfortable around certain times of the month in those suits!"

"... I think you made me die a little bit due to excess laughing."

"... I think you've been spending too much time with Cam."

"Most likely. Blake's still on tour though, so I'm being a good little girlfriend and waiting for him to get back home. And then, I'm gonna kick his ass for not callinglike he said he would."

"Ah love. I guess I'm just lucky that Trent's not to far away. I mean, it was really sweet of him to go to college in New York, since we get to be together all the time now."

"... Sometimes you make me want to strangle you."

"Yeah I know. I do it on purpose."

"You'll be lucky if you make it back to New York alive after I'm done with you, you smug little..."

"C'mon Tori, I think Mr. Hartford would be horribly upset if one of the temporary guardians was mysteriously killed. I say mysteriously, because I know you'd never leave the body in one piece."

"You make me sound like a serial killer. But yeah, I guess you're right. It'd be wrong to leave the gems with one defender down. I kinda doubt that the kids would be able to handle it."

"Kids? Jeez Tor, way to sound like you're forty. We weren't that different from then when we first got out powers."

"Yeah, but we had an excuse, we were just teenagers. They all had careers before this, and you'd think that they'd act their age."

"But, we don't act our age. At all."

"But we're special."

"Ha. You're sorta right though. Mac has daddy issues, Rose has self esteem issues, Will has issues with authority, Ronny is brash, and Dax..."

"Dax is worse than Dustin and Conner."

"A lot worse."

"I gotta give them this though, they make a good team. They're very supportive of each other, and makes me sorta wish for that back."

"You still see Shane and Dustin everyday. I see everyone, maybe once a month."

"You know what I mean though, the feeling of belonging. I mean, it's nice to have the Power back, but without the guys... it's not the same."

"Yeah, I keep waiting for Conner to pop up and say some sexist remark, or Ethan to magically poof here and say something so geeky, that I want to just push him into a room of girls and say "good luck". You can be a Ranger again, but its never the same as the first time."

"You make it sound like sex. Only substitute Ranger for virgin."

"Hahahaha... Once a Ranger, always a Ranger!"

"Dear god, you're worse than Hunter."

"Nobody is worse than Hunter."

"True... Thanks for being here Kira. It's nice to know someone here, and it's always lovely to be in your charming presence."

"Definitely spending too much time with Cam."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I wanted to do a pure dialogue one, and I haven't really done a not pairing fic in a while. But, I like this. I like this a lot.


	9. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Yeah, that's all I'm writing. No cutesy 'if I did...' thing. But if I did... Life would be fun ;]

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heartbeat

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The usually soft beep of the EKG were deafening in the apprehensive and nearly empty hospital room. The only things in the room were the machines, the young woman hooked up to the machines on the bed, and the young man sitting beside her.

The young woman was lying on her back, her face littered with cuts and bruises, while explicitly showing her pain. Her features were horribly expressive, despite her being unconscious.

A small sigh escaped the man next to her, as he surveyed her. She looked so beaten, so meek compared to how bubbly and lively she usually was.

It's painful to see her like this, broken, and he can only imagine how she feels. He could have prevented this too, and that makes it even harder.

He hates seeing her without a smile on her face, or that twinkle in her eyes. He's never told her this, but now...

Now he's considering telling her everything. Doing anything to make her react and act alive again. He wants her to wake up, and he's pretty sure he'd do even the most heinous things to get that to happen.

He'd make a deal with the devil for her.

Usually when they hang out, they never act serious, they try to keep it really light, considering how serious their jobs are. Now, he wishes that they had discussed more personal matters, like hopes and dreams. He doesn't even know where she grew up, how she got into sports, what her middle name is, why she always lets things just roll off her. He doesn't know why she crinkles her nose when she laughs, he doesn't know why she acts so silly all the time, yet doesn't believe in happy endings. He doesn't know.

And he wants to. He desperately wants to know everything. He wants to know so badly, that he hasn't slept or relaxed at all since she was put in the hospital.

Beeping noises tell him that she's stable, and he should be happy about that, but... he just wants her back. He wants her to wake up, take off the bandages, punch him in the shoulder and say it was all just a joke.

A really tasteless joke. But he's grown used to her strange sense of humor in the days they've spent together. That would be something that she would pull, and that makes him smile.

He feels bad about smiling for a moment, how can he smile when she's... she's...

No one in the hospital told any of the Rangers about their comrade's condition. Apparently being teammates doesn't count as much as being related by blood in the eyes of the government.

He knows they're wrong. He gets her, understands her life much better than any of her relatives, that's one of the things that she has told him.

He remembers all his times with her, every awkward touch, fake fight, and cheerful and cheeky banter that they had exchanged. There is no way that he won't remember them now, the fear of losing her making him treasure them even more.

She's here, injured, partly because of him, partly because of herself, (but he refuses to blame her) and partly because of the stupid villains that always seem to be attacking the town. Those useless, annoying, and vicious creatures, caused her to almost die.

He's thought about killing the demons hundreds of times by now, each time by a different way, and he's sure that all of the other Rangers would help him out. It was like an unspoken, but widely practiced code, that when you messed with one Ranger, you messed with them all.

Thinking about Ranger business puts him on edge, and he tenses. They met because of it, but he hates how much danger they're put in because of it.

But he wouldn't give it up. Being relieved as a Ranger meant that he'd have to cease seeing her, and there was no way that he would do that willingly.

Sighing, he looks at the opened door. The man gives him a sheepish look, so full of pity and understanding that he wants to punch him. Visiting hours are over and he has to leave, despite him not wanting too.

A lot of things are happening that he doesn't want to happen.

The man leaves, intending to give him time to say goodnight to her, and he's thankful for that at least. He's always hated saying goodbye, he's said it so many times; to his mom, his dad, his sister...

So, he doesn't say goodbye to her, he just says that he'll see her later. Because unlike everyone else, she'll get better, she has too. She has the Power on her side.

Leaning down, he kisses the part of her forehead that isn't marked, and stands up. He grabs her hand, squeezes it and hopes she can hear what he's gonna say.

"You're gonna get better Kelsey, you have to. Saving the world won't mean anything, if you're not there too."

After that, he turns and walks to the door. He knows that she'll be okay, and right now, he's got work to do. He's going to find those demons and make them pay for what they did to her.

As he leaves, the beeping of the EKG follows him out.

And he smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hmmmm, I wonder if the fact that Chad's Asian makes this an Asian drama. If it does, than my friends will be very happy. They love Asian dramas (which I don't understand -_-*).


	10. Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Partly because it's owned by Saban/Disney, and partly because the dvds are not available in America TT_TT.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stranger

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam checked his watch, sighing when he saw that ten minutes had passed since he had arrived at the bar. He was waiting for the person that Aisha set him up with to arrive so that they could go on their date. Frowning in annoyance, Adam nursed the diet coke that he ordered; he had known that he shouldn't get drunk tonight.

Not after what happened on his birthday.

Then again, it _might_ be a good idea. The alcohol would surely calm down his nerves enough so that he his stomach wasn't fluttering like a mess of butterflies were in there. That was the reason why Adam was pretty sure that he wasn't cut out for blind dating. He became so nervous around people he hadn't met before.

Hell, that's why when people first met him, they always regarded him as the "shy Asian kid". The only people he knew that saw past that growing up, had been Aisha and Rocky.

And he had been stuck with them because of that. He loved both of them dearly, but Aisha was stubborn as a mule and blunt to a fault, even after all these years. And Rocky...

Rocky was, and still is, a dumbass, plain and simple.

But they had been his best, and only, friends for the longest time. They were still close now, but he also had more friends since his childhood.

When Adam met the Rangers, his whole life changed forever. He found people who liked him, cared for him, and put up with his quirks.

They were his family.

Which was probably why Adam had agreed to go along with Aisha's plan to "find him a hot piece of ass~!". Adam involuntarily chuckled when he thought of the expression of horror Rocky had worn when he heard his wife say that.

It wasn't like Adam couldn't blame him either. Ever since he had come out of the closet, all of his female ex-Ranger friends had decided to start setting him up with "hot pieces of ass", so that he could have a suitable boyfriend.

Sighing, Adam finished his drink, simultaneously ordering another one. He knew that their hearts were in the right place, but after the druggie that Kat made him go out with last week, he couldn't help but be frustrated.

It was a well known fact that all female Rangers are crazy. Their taste in appropriate dates for him just made it official.

While Rocky and himself had been trying to recover after hearing Aisha say that, the former Ranger continued on, saying something about how tonight was the main event. Adam only hoped that meant that there wasn't going to be anymore matchmaking after tonight.

The thing that probably irritated him the most, was that he already had someone in mind. He hated having to go on all these dates with nameless men, when the guy that he wanted was somewhere else. It made him so angry and-

"Adam?"

"Yea... Tommy?" The raven haired man's head shot up to see a familiar face. There was no way that Aisha had set him up with the former... well what Ranger had Tommy _not_ been?

"Well this is a surprise." Tommy said chuckling lightly, "You're the guy that Aisha wanted me to meet?"

Adam felt his mouth fall open. That manipulating... damn, Aisha certainly hadn't lost her touch at all. Adam couldn't... wait, no. He _could _see her doing this.

"When I got into town earlier, she had called me almost immediately and said that I needed to see this ridiculously hot guy." Tommy smirked, and Adam blushed as Tommy's eyes raked over his form.

That infuriating, stupid, sexy, perverted, horrible-

"It's nice that it's just the person I was came to here to see."

Sweet, charming, perfect asshole!

Adam couldn't believe this, Tommy was straight; Kim and Kat could attest to that. He was pretty sure that he heard something about Tommy seeing someone named Hayley at Reefside University too, so why...?

"Tommy, what's going on here? Since when are you gay? Why did you wanna see me? What do you want with me? If this is a joke-" Adam was cut off my a pair of lips.

The kiss that the two shared was chaste, but it showed Adam exactly why Tommy had been such a stud back in high school. All the girls back then had chased after him, and he saw why.

Those women would be upset to learn that Tommy was apparently swinging the other way now.

After a few seconds, Tommy pulled back, leaving the Asian man frozen and stunned. He didn't like that he had no control over what was going on.

"Now, this isn't a joke. Well, unless you're pulling one on me, but you seemed genuinely surprised so... I'm gonna guess that's a no." Tommy stated firmly, taking a seat.

"And, erm... after some... _experimenting_ in College, I realized that I was gay. About as soon as I came to that conclusion too, Hayley started setting me up with all these losers... and well, they made me realize something too."

Adam felt a surge of hope in his stomach as he heard Tommy speak. After all this time, could the other man really return his feelings? Adam had a crush on him for so long and...

"I really love you Adam, I think I have since I met you in the Park all those years ago." Tommy revealed, keeping his voice low and his eyes locked with Adam's.

He looked so vulnerable right now, like he didn't expect Adam to feel the same. His eyes continued to search the younger man's until they suddenly broke away.

"Um... it's alright... if you, er... don't feel the same. I probably should just go..." Tommy said, getting up and moving away.

Adam was still frozen in place after hearing Tommy's confession, but when he saw the other man leaving, he snapped out of his stupor. There was no freaking way that he was going to let Tommy walk out of his life again.

"T, wait! Dammit, wait a minute Tommy!" Adam yelled following the taller man out of the bar and into the parking lot. Once outside, the Native American turned around. Seeing them face to face made Adam nervous, and he hastily swallowed, trying to remain calm.

"Tommy, I-I love you too. I've had the biggest crush for every, and I don't want you to go away again and not see you for years." Adam whispered, trying to sound brave.

He kinda failed though.

What he said seemed to make Tommy delighted, and the smile that was spreading through his face was blinding. And with a smile like that, it was nearly impossible for Adam not to return it.

This was going be the beginning of an awkward and complicated relationship, but Adam could honestly say that he was excited, and looking forward to it.

Oh, and that he should send Aisha a thank you card.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Well, this was weird. When the prompt was "stranger", literally the only thing that I could think of was the White Stranger, or this. BUT ADAM IS SO CUTE~~! ;D


	11. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Power Rangers. Why the Rangers needed to shift into Turbo and abandon the Zeo powers would have been explained, if I did.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Confusion

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander tried to open his eyes, only to realize one thing. His head hurt.

Normally, he wouldn't mind that; usually his head hurting meant that he and one very lucky lady had a wonderful time last night. But today, Xander was pretty sure that wasn't the case. For one thing, the body that he was spooning was decidedly not female.

Hell, Xander wasn't even sure that Chip could be considered human. Well, he was more civilized than most of the monsters they fought... But, then again it _was_ Chip...

Wait.

He was in bed. Naked. With Chip.

Dear god, the day was already over before it started.

"Oi mate, you've gotta wake up. We've got work in like, thirty minutes." Xander said throatily. His throat was dry, and now that he was much more awake, he could see the mess that they had made last night.

And what a mess it was. Their clothes were sprayed all over the floor, and his house was in total disarray. Grabbing the comforter, he used it to cover himself, and began to pick up all of their clothes. He paused briefly when he saw one article.

Now, he might not be the sharpest tool in the shed (it really depended on who you asked), but even he knew that Chip didn't wear a red lacy bra.

He always had his other "friends" grab all their clothing before they left, so he knew that it had to be fresh. And that meant that last night, he slept with someone besides Chip.

Now, the only question was who. After getting dressed in his work uniform, Xander grabbed his skateboard and left his house, leaving Chip to fend for himself.

Xander decided to make it his mission to find out what happened last night. He would find everything out, armed only with a red bra, a murky memory of what happened last night, and his Aussie charm. He _was_ going to find the maiden who fit the bra.

Even if it killed him.

~~MagicalSourceMysticForce~~

Working at the Rock Porium was usually a boring and menial task, but today it was completely opposite. Today, it was just painful for Xander to be there.

Of course, that was probably because Vida bitch slapped him across the face every time they saw each other.

"Why the bloody hell, are you hitting me? Hitting _on_ me I can understand, but this... this is weird." Xander asked after hit him hard enough to leave a large red mark.

In return to his quip, Vida scowled and brutalized him again. As she stalked away, Xander swore he heard her mutter something about how he "shouldn't complain, since he deserves to be shot after what happened last night".

At this, the Green Ranger spun around, and trudged towards the Pink Ranger. Could it be possible that the undergarment belonged to Vida? Pink was close to red afterall...

"Vida, wait a second! What happened last night, was it anything-"

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT, YOU DON'T REMEMBER? YOU LEFT ME ALONE, DRUNK, WITH MY SHIRT COMPLETELY SOAKED! DO YOU KNOW HOW I WOKE UP? I WAS SURROUNDED MY SWEATY MORONS WEARING NOTHING BUT MY SOCKS! ALL BECAUSE OF YOU... YOU DUMBASS!"

Oh, so it wasn't Vida. Xander didn't know whether to be relieved, disappointed, or terrified. An angry Vida made for an angry Madison, and that made for a hurt and embarrassed Xander.

Best to just leave her alone, so that she could cool off...

With that thought, Xander decided to leave the music store, feeling lucky that Nick's shift was starting soon. The Red Ranger could deal with the irate Pink Ranger better than he could anyway. Grabbing his bag (which held the glorious garment), Xander paused.

Maybe he should warn Nick... nah, Xander still had a mission to accomplish. Plus, he could just play it off as Ranger business/practice. They did need to be prepared for anything.

~~MagicalSourceMysticForce~~

Rootcore seemed peaceful at least, something that Xander was overjoyed with. Both Udonna and Claire were busy out in the field, and no one else had shown their face around the giant tree as far as he could tell. The only things there were the Green Ranger, and the sizzling cauldrons.

Almost too peaceful.

Xander was almost sure that something was going to happen, it was only a matter of time. Someone, something was gonna-

"XANDER!"

Ah, there it was. Maybe that person could help him figure out what happened last night. From the screech, it sounded like a woman, but sounds could be deceiving. Xander had learned that lesson from many drunken nights.

Oh, it was just Madison. Though, she did look different a bit different than he could remember, and angry. Extremely angry. But besides that, there was something weird about her. Something different, foreign...

"You're hair is green." Xander stated, his face bemused. That explains it; the color wasn't flattering on Maddie either. But it was a very vibrant green, so maybe a more blue-green color would have been better. The color actually reminded him of something...

"Yes, my hair is green, you idiot! You're the one who dyed it, or can't you tell by the color. I would never dye my hair!" Maddie screamed right into the Australian's ear.

"Did I really? Tell me, did this happen last night, because I fear that I was too smashed last night to remember anything. Is that the only thing I did to you?" Xander said weakly. Dealing with one angry Rocca he could handle, but two in one day... that was pushing it.

If possible, Madison got even angrier at his statement. "I came to find you because I needed you to tell me what dye you used, and you're telling me you can't remember anything? Dear god, you're insufferable!"

Oh, if that's all Madison was angry about, then Xander couldn't have slept with her. Madison would have already magicked his ass to hell and back if it was her bra that was sitting in his backpack.

But, Xander was pretty sure that it would have been worth it. Maddie still seemed rather pissed at him, and he was getting somewhat nervous. She wouldn't kill him, would she?

Thankfully, Xander was saved by the arrival of Claire, Udonna, and Nick. As soon as the ladies saw the Blue Ranger in that state, the whisked her away to fix her hair, and, inadvertently, saving Xander from her wrath.

"Hey man, V was really pissed at you. That because of last night?" Nick asked, looking sideways at the other brunet.

Xander was pretty sure that Nick would be able to help him out with what he had done last night. The man didn't drink, so he would know everything.

Or at least he hoped.

"Nick. Nick. Nick. You'll help me out here mate, won't ya? I seem to be at a lost for whatever I did last night, and since well, you would know, could you help me out?" Xander oozed, putting on his most charming smile.

"Why not? All of us went out drinking, or you guys did. What you guys do always amuses me. Anyways, I'm going to guess that you now know what happened with Vida and Madison. Chip passed out, and since we were closest to your house, you let him sleep there."

Ah, so he hadn't slept with Chip. He just slept with Chip. Minus the sex.

"We had lost V at that point, and I was busy helping Maddie and Claire home, since their total lightweights and all, so after that, I'm unsure. Udonna obviously got back alright so..."

"Wait, Claire and Udonna came drinking with us?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. Usually Udonna is all uppity and shit. Obviously she need a break too, and Claire said she didn't get back to Rootcore until this morning. Musta been one hell of a night."

No. No freaking way. He didn't... there was no way that he had... what could have possibly possessed him to... Was it at least good?

"Nick, would you mind taking Madison home? She seems rather shaken by her ailment." Udonna said, walking into the room, Madison on her arm.

Nick nodded, and grabbed Madison's hand. They teleported out, and soon it was just Xander and the Ranger mentor left in the room. Feeling very awkward, Xander started rummaging through his bag to find the red brassier.

"Um... this is your's isn't it?" Xander asked, holding it out and not meeting the older woman's eye. Amused, Udonna took the article of clothing.

"Thank you Xander. After leaving last night, I wondered if I would get this back. It was my husband's favorite..." Udonna trailed off, a far-away look on her face.

Xander felt like he was going to puke. Sometimes... sometimes it was better not to know.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I really think I could have made this an entire story. But, you cannot deny the awesome Aussie-ness of Xander. He kicks major ass.


	12. Bitter

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, well,... er... Hi?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bitter

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zhane's eyes swept over the scene before him with unmasked disgust. He had only been awake for a small amount of time, and yet he yearned to be back in the cryogenic chamber.

It was terrifying to see the new Astro Rangers on the Megaship. For so long, it had only been Andros and himself and now... now, they had some failed Rangers to "help" them? Even if he just woke up, Zhane still heard about the Turbo Rangers, and how they had been defeated by Divatox.

Divatox, the petty pirate. Or at least, that was how she was known to the rest of the universe. Did they really need people who lost to _her_, to help them?

Of course, Zhane would never say that to any of the Rangers' faces. He would act his part as the Sixth Ranger; the one who protects the team no matter what.

To protect, he didn't need to like who he was protecting. The only people he thought truly worthy of being a Ranger, were Andros and himself.

Andros. He was the reason why Zhane was here, alive and fairly unharmed (Morphing problems not withstanding). The Red Ranger might lament the fact that he wasn't able to protect Zhane, but Zhane was just happy to protect him.

It was why he was a Ranger; he wanted to be able to protect Andros.

They'd known each other for a while, and had been going out before the accident two years ago. The only two KO-35 survivors to be in the academy. They had been, no still were, in love, and Zhane swore he knew Andros better than anyone ever would.

So, why was he lover acting all flirty with that yellow-dressed harlot?

Had he really moved on? Had he, could he, have forgotten about what they had? Andros was his dammit, and not that little girl's.

She was probably the only one of the new Rangers he could honestly say that he hated. The others he barely knew, but her... she was already pissing him off to great lengths.

The whole reason why he had started hanging out with Ashley (an ugly name, if you asked Zhane), was to learn about how Andros was adjusting. If he had asked the other man outright, he would have denied any trouble that he was having. The Pink Ranger, Cassie, had said that the Yellow Ranger and Andros were close, so it was only natural for him to talk to her.

Even if being near her was killing him. All she talked about, for as long as Zhane was near her, was how special Andros was. How perfect he was.

Hell, he _knew_ how special his Andros was; he had known him for years. There was no way that she could understand him the way that he did. She hadn't been with him through everything, sat with him while he cried on the anniversary of Karone's kidnapping. She only knew him as how he portrayed himself as now, the fearless Red Ranger.

She was just a little girl, who hadn't experienced the hardships of life yet. She wanted to know more about him, but she wouldn't be able to handle Andros. No one else would be able to.

And yet, Andros chose her over him.

Andros had accused him of stealing her away from him, of coveting her for Zhane's own pleasure. He thought that Zhane was interested in her.

He had always gotten things backwards.

Zhane was disgusted by the fact that he had placated Andros. When he had told Andros about how Ashley was asking all these questions about him, he had expected him to laugh at her. He had expected him to be disgusted towards her, wonder how someone like her, honestly thought she had a chance with him. He had wanted, hoped that Andros would be angry. Scream about how she could possibly believe that he would ever belong to her. He was Zhane's.

He hadn't expected to see the look of hope in the Red Ranger's eyes.

And that the moment, that Zhane realized that Andros wasn't his anymore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Oh yeah, one more thing. Ashley, when she was with me, spent most of the time asking questions about you."_

_"Questions? Like what?"_

_"Um, Andros? Maybe it would be too boring for you, since you come from space and all...but..."_

_"Do you wanna go check out Halley's comet with me?"_

_"I'd love to!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Wow... this is angsty. I really don't hate Ashley, the fic just demanded her to be percieved like that. Another computer virus occurred (dear lord, it's like my computer has the flu!) so I'm scattering to come up with things. Till next time :D


	13. Afterlife

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. I just enjoy watching it on Saturday mornings. :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Afterlife

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zordon closed his eyes, hearing the glass of his tube shatter around him. He could die in peace, knowing that all will be right with the world now that the evil forces would be taken care of.

He was at peace. Or, as much peace he could feel after all the things in his life.

After all the hardships, Zordon, in some ways, felt relieved to be dead. It sounded strange, morbid even, but after being trapped in a tube for a large portion of his life, nothingness was a blessing.

When he opened his eyes, comfortable with his choice, he saw a white room, large and spacious. The total emptiness made him want to fill it, create anything that would make the void go away.

In some ways, it reminded him of his heart. After he had lost his family, he had tried to fill it in some way with the Rangers and Alpha. It seemed even in death, he wanted more.

But no, he was being dishonest with himself. What he wanted, truly wanted, was his family.

Zordon felt his eyes widen as his wife and son came into focus with him, and the room changed to his home back on Eltar. His wife was smiling at him, welcoming him to their lives now. But this couldn't be.

The last time he had seen his family, they had been alive, and he had taken precautions to make sure they would be safe, even with him gone. For them to be here, they must be-

"Dead?" Yvonia asked, smiling and looking him in the eye before continuing.

"The invasion of Eltar, it... many were hurt, or killed in the preceedings. Xillian was killed fighting off the Alliance of Evil, and myself... well, I was tending to the wounded, when one of the hurt youths stabbed me in the throat. It seems he was a Alliance spy sent to Eltar." Yvonia stated, running a hand through Zordon's hair.

And all the Rangers thought he was bald. Zordon closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, thinking of how things were before. Before he and Zedd met, before they fought, before he was sealed into that blasted tube.

If things had been different, if none of that had happened, he would have been there for the invasion. Maybe the invasion itself would have never happened. He might have been able to prevent it.

He might have been able to save them.

"You can't blame yourself, Dad. You're not superman, you're just... a floating head" Xillian said smirking when his father glared a little at him. Yes sir, there was no way that he was going to live that one down.

"Yes...you're right. But, I wish to know about what I have missed while I have been spending my time, as you so kindly put it, floating." Zordon said, ruffling Xillian's hair.

The three Eltarians spent their time talking, laughing, crying and reliving all the things that happened in Zordon's centuries old time away from his family. In exchange for them telling him about their lives, Zordon gave news about what he had been doing, about the Ranger teams he had established.

He was proud of them, and they all turned out to be good warriors, saving Earth countless times. Even the ones that he did not know personally, he was proud of. They had served him, and his memory well.

The talking soon dissolved, and they all fell asleep, not knowing whether or not they truly needed it in this space. Overtime, they developed a routine, and Zordon became lost in the flow of time that this place had.

He found himself unable to know how long time had progressed in the land of the living compared to here. He felt as if it must have been years after his death, but he couldn't be sure.

Soon though, he was able to find out.

One day, outside his house, Zordon was met with a sight of a person he had grown familiar with, though maybe not in a good way. Wanting to appear friendly, he called to her.

"Karone." The woman waved back to him, looking nervous and out of place among the whiteness. She seemed so young, so full of life.

She didn't belong here.

"I don't know if I deserve to be called that. After all the horrible things I've done as Astronema, I don't even know how you can look at me. I've put you through hell."

The former Empress of Evil's head was bowed in repentance, and Zordon felt himself pity her. She was so young, and had already known such hardships. Still, she didn't deserve to be here.

"Ah child, that may be true." Zordon began, putting a hand on her shoulder. "But you show regret, you show guilt. You aren't truly evil Karone, you have a conscience."

Karone looked up at him hopefully, as if Zordon was the only one who could purge her of her sins. In a way, maybe he was. "But all the pain-"

"You have the heart to fix what you have created. You have the power to do that." Zordon said forcefully. "So why, are you still here, you have unfinished business. You wouldn't leave your brother alone would you?"

Zordon smiled kindly at Karone, a smile that she, hesitantly, returned. Nodding determinedly, she started walking away, a portal opening to the realm of the living.

"Before you go," Zordon began, Karone turning around to face him, "would you please tell me for how long I've been dead?"

Karone's face turned grave for a second, and Zordon felt bad for asking her. Almost taking back his statement, he was surprised, and shocked when Karone answered him.

"Almost two minutes." And with that, the blonde woman ran through the portal.

Two minutes.

That was the entire time, what had felt likes years to Zordon, that he had been here.

Eternity had never seemed longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay everyone ^^" Good news is, I'm not dead. I'm hoping to pick up the speed for updates, and I really wanna apologize for the lack of them. Well... thanks for reading xD


	14. Daybreak

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Word to your mother ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daybreak

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So... tomorrow, eh?"

"Yeah... Just in case we don't-"

"Don't say that! Of course we'll make it. The Power Rangers wouldn't let the bad guys win this easily."

"You saw how the Evil forces totally annihilated them before, right? Who's to say we won't die? Plus, it seems that the Power Rangers have abandoned us, you heard the announcement."

"With thoughts like that, who needs optimism."

"Like you're one to talk. I'm just voicing my thoughts."

"Whatever. I don't want to spend what might be out potentially last moments together fighting, it would ruin the afterlife for me."

"Who's being pessimistic now?"

"Shut up Bulk. What were you going to say before?"

"...You know what, it's nothing important."

"Come on, now you have to tell me."

"Let it go, Skull. Like I said, it's nothing."

"If it was nothing, then you wouldn't be fighting so hard to get me to forget about it, hmmmm?"

"Now you're acting like a child."

"No, _you're_ the one who is acting like a child! Tell me!"

"Fine... just in case we do die tomorrow-"

"Which we won't, because the Rangers will save us."

"You want me to talk or not? Jeez... In case we do die tomorrow, I just want you to know, that I... I really love you, man."

"...Yeah, I love you too Bulky."

"..."

"..."

"Now, if we don't die, we are totally going to forget we had this conversation."

"Naturally. Ow, don't punch me in the shoulder."

"It was a joke."

"A _PAINFUL_ joke."

"Quiet! Do you want the Quantrons to find us? We finally found a good place to hide, and I don't wanna have to relocate in the dark."

"Sorry, sorry."

"Yeah, it's alright."

"...Hey, Bulk. Do you really think that the Rangers have abandoned us?"

"It seems that way. But, I still think that they're looking out for us. After all these years, it's hard to get rid of that hope."

"Yeah, I think they're coming up with a plan to save us all."

"At the risk of revealing their true identities? I'm pretty sure that's rule number one of superherodom. Don't reveal your daytime persona."

"...They would do it to save the town. The Rangers seem like that type of people."

"...Yeah... you're right. But we can't just leave it up to them, Skull."

"What do you mean?"

"We can't go our whole lives having the Rangers fight out battles for us. For one thing, it won't happen, and they won't always be there. Sometimes, you have to take it into your own hands."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah. You know what I mean."

"Bulk, we'll get killed."

"Would you rather be killed fighting, or hiding? I don't know about you Skull, but I'm tired of always running away. If tomorrow's the last day of our lives, we might as well go out with a bang."

"Yeah, you're right! And at the very least, anything we do should give the Rangers time to formulate a plan. They could save everyone else, if worst comes to worst."

"...We'll be heroes, Skull. For once, we'll do something right on purpose."

"I'm excited now."

"Get some rest, even heroes, especially heroes, need their naps."

"Tomorrow, tomorrow everything's gonna change. You ready for it, Bulk?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I've been ready for a while now. Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

And with that, the two friends shook hands, before blowing out the fire that had been illuminating their makeshift hideout.

A promise had been made, a promise that was going to change everything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorta a short chapter, but I think it's alright. I always wondered what Bulk and Skull really talked about before "Countdown to Destruction", and so this came to be.

3 In Space fics in a row? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	15. Audience

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, I just like the suits ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Audience

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?" Tommy called dramatically. "It is the east, and Juliet and sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she." The over dramatic flare that the White Ranger was putting into the lines really helped to sell the cheesiness of the scene.

Or at least, that was Adam's opinion. But then again, what did he know about Shakespeare? He wasn't the one who had been asked to perform in the class's rendition of Romeo and Juliet.

Not that he wanted to, not at all. Adam wasn't really into old, smelly, British literature, well, not like some of his teammates. Kim and Aisha were really into it.

But then again, they were girls; it was natural for them to like that stuff.

So, when the casting was done, Adam hadn't taken the fact that he didn't get a part too seriously. It was just a dumb play, nothing really special. The production was being put on by his class too, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to be doing anything.

Soon enough, when the places for director, props master, costumer, and vice-director and Adam hadn't gotten one of those either, he didn't sweat it either. He wasn't a very good leader, being a bit shy with everything.

He was totally alright with just being one of the lighting or sound people ('cause Adam was Asian, and therefore good at those things). But no, he didn't even get that. What he got, was jack.

The Black Ranger's English teacher, Mrs. Britches (or Mrs. Bitch, as Adam referred to her), had decided that everyone else got something to do, except Adam. Maybe it was because he didn't like English, maybe she was racist, hey, it might even be because Adam had gotten into a car accident with her, but either way, it was totally unfair.

His parents, and himself were having none of it either. In an attempt to evade a lawsuit, Mrs. Britches had said that Adam could be a "Supervisor For Unruly Crowds". Basically, he was an audience member.

Because, who was gonna cause a fuss at a play, very enthusiastic Shakespeare fans?

Sighing, Adam looked up as Act II ended. Since he was not having any fun here, he might as well head backstage and hang out with his friends. Or the ones that were talking to him.

Apparently one should never say that Romeo and Juliet was the worst excuse for literature since Beowulf, the first cause of suicide. Kim and Aisha had nearly mauled the hell out of him for that. It was totally worth it though.

Spying Tommy, Adam walked over, smiling before bowing deeply in front of the other man. "Your cheesy tones have quite a way of awing the ladies, Sir Oliver."

Tommy smirked, and patted Adam, silently telling him to stand back up. "You would know, Sir Park, since it seems a vast majority of the fairer gender have congregated in your approximate area."

"Okay, using so many big words is unfair to those of use whose primary language isn't English." Adam said, frowning when Tommy's smirk grew. "Actually, it's quite deplorable."

"Now, do you not consider 'deplorable' a large-"

"Shut it, Oliver." Tommy laughed, grabbed Adam's head in a headlock and gave the other man a noogie. Adam struggled, before just giving up. The other man _was_ stronger than him.

"What do you think of the play so far Adam? Personally, I don't care too much for Shakespeare, but everyone seems to be in really high spirits." Tommy asked, his brow furrowing when he saw Adam's surprised expression.

"You don't like Shakespeare?"

"Naw, not really."

"Then why didn't you defend my side when Kim and Aisha went psycho on me? They nearly tore my head off, transplanted my head into a pumpkin, and then beat the pumpkin with a bat!"

"...Nice use of imagery. But besides that, Kim's Juliet, and could quite possibly kick my ass. Plus, it's kinda funny to watch you get beat up by the ladies. Funny, and pathetic." Tommy snickered when he saw Adam's outraged facial expression. It was half outrage, and half like he thirsted for Tommy's blood.

Adam swiped at Tommy's head, getting angrier when Tommy lazily blocked it. "Says the man who's afraid to go up against his girlfriend. You're such an ass, T."

"Yeah, but it's a nice ass. Real nice." Tommy grinned that infectious grin of his, forcing Adam to join in. It was really unfair how much the other man could affect those around him.

Taking a step back, Adam looked Tommy over. The man was wearing tights (yet another reason Adam was happy he wasn't in the play), and a shirt (completely open) that didn't cover the other's "nice ass". All in all, Tommy looked like he belonged at a strip club. A very trashy strip club.

"I'm sure that's what everyone says."

"Is that what you say?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Why are you commenting?"

"Why are you repeating everything I say?"

"Why aren't you answering my questions?"

"Why are you such an ass?"

"Because I have a nice ass. Real-" Adam clapped his mouth over Tommy's mouth, tired of this game. If this went on any longer, Tommy would miss his entrance for the third Act. And that would be a shame, a horrible, horrible shame.

Taking a peak, Adam realized that Mercutio, Tybalt, and Benevolio had been saying the same lines for a while now, stalling until Tommy went out to continue the scene. "God Tommy, you're supposed to be on!"

"Am I?" Tommy asked, peaking to see the scene. When he realized he was, he kissed Adam's cheek and left. "For luck."

"L-L-Luck?" Adam stuttered, a hand going up to touch his cheek. God-dammit, that Tommy was such an asshole, doing something like that just to piss Adam off... It made him want to kick a small puppy.

It didn't make him want to be in Kim's shoes at all. Nope. No siree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! HAHAHA!

HA. HA. HA.

HA.

Yeah, I'm done... :D


	16. Endless Sorrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Damn, I wish I was at Power Morphicon right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Endless Sorrow

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jason sighed, the fight today getting to him. It seemed like all he ever did these days was morph, fight, and sleep. Even school seemed like a dream now, something to break the monogamy that he had, somehow, found himself in.

Not that he wasn't grateful to Zordon for given him the awesome power or anything, he was. Now, it seemed like life really had a purpose to him. He was supposed to lead his friends, help them defeat the Evil Sorceress Rita. He was supposed to protect all the people of Angel Grove, his friends, his family, and all the nameless strangers.

So, why was he feeling like there was something more out there for him? He had it all, and sure, maybe every now and then he wanted to say "Screw it, what's the point?", but he didn't. He stuck with everything.

He was loyal to a fault, and sometimes, he really hated that part of himself.

Jason was loyal to his duties, and especially when it came such important things, like the state of the world. But, even then, he had questions about things. Why them? Why Angel Grove? Why did things always end up the same way? Was anything ever going to change? Was he going to be morphing for the rest of his life?

Of course, Jason wouldn't show his doubts about anything to his friends. He was there leader, the Red Ranger, he couldn't be seen as weak. It would only make it easier for Rita to pull them apart.

And if that happened, then dear god, Jason would never be able to live with himself.

He knew that the others had their doubts about the Rangerhood. Kim wanted to do more with her life, become a famous gymnast. Trini wanted to be a teacher, Billy a big time CEO, Zack a social worker, and himself... he wanted to do more. He wasn't sure what, but he wanted to have options.

He didn't want to be trapped doing this forever. Because, he knew that Rita wouldn't go away too easily. She was like a cockroach, never dying and always creeping in the corner. She wouldn't go away.

But he needed to be strong, because he knew that anything could change at the drop of a hat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **This is very short. And really has no sorrow in it... It's mostly because of the fact that the first season went on for twenty episodes longer than it was originally scheduled for. It musta seemed like the Rangers would never fully win against Rita...

PS. I love Jason :'D


	17. Fireworks

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers, what I do own, is my mind.

…

Mostly :b

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fireworks

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally fell in love, I had expected it to be a first sight, hear bells, see fireworks, feel like there was pure sugar flowing through my body instead of blood, and have my head so high above the clouds, that I was nearly dying of lack of oxygen. I expected, that when I finally saw the girl, that I would just feel so unbelievably warm, and like I could do anything. Absolutely anything.

What I _hadn't_ expected, was to be punched in the balls.

"_Lo siento _bastard, but I did warn you," The woman (oh, how gorgeous she looked like that, her eye's narrowed and tense) spat. Grabbing her purse, the latina sped off, her destination unknown.

And here I was, lying on the ground, writhing in pain and clutching my...junk. Oh, and my friends were looking for me because, like an idiot, I had gone after the her alone.

Yeah, I can just see Mom and Dad being so proud of me right now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had started off normal enough. Sky, Syd and I had been run ragged at school (The British really needed to learn that they could _not_ write literature), and when the day finally ended, we all decided to hang out at our favorite place, Piggy's.

And that, was the beginning of the end.

It was then, between bites of pizza, that I saw her. She had walked into the café like she owned the place, and immediately started talking in Spanish to Jack, the waiter and Syd's boyfriend.

Before now, I'd never cursed the fact that I decided to take German instead of Spanish, but... why hadn't I listened to Syd before?

Soon enough, Jack was pointing at our table, and I almost stopped breathing when our eye's met. She had the most beautiful eyes, so deep that I thought I'd literally drown in them... and her smile...

Sky's elbow in my side brought be back to reality. Ignoring his smug look and Syd's amused expression, I turned all of my attention back to the goddess coming toward me.

They (they being Jack and _her_) stopped right before our table, and after Jack slid into Syd's side of the booth, he introduced his lady friend.

"Hey guys, this is Z. She's an old friend from home, and she's in town for a while. For some reason, she wanted to meet the losers that I call friends," Jack said cockily, draping an arm around Syd.

At the other man's words, Sky glared, and said something about birds and feathers, but all I could think about, was her. Z. Z. _Z_. It fit her; it was tough, yet gentle, casual, yet sophisticated, bubbly, yet reserved. It was...

A freaking letter. I was going on, and on, and on, and on- about a letter! Man, I must have it bad...

"_Me llamo Elizabeth,_ but everyone calls me Z," Z said, winking at me. I felt myself blush at the action, and when Sky nudged me with his elbow, I found that I didn't care all that much.

Life was way to good.

For the next hour, all of us hung out, having fun and getting to know Z. I learned about her little brother (annoying little eleven year old), her strict _madre, _and how she and Jack left. Soon enough, Sky had to go home and study (such a stick in the mud), and that left only Jack, Syd, Z, and I.

Syd soon left with Jack for the back to "take stock" (more like suck face), leaving just Z and I alone.

Ohmygodwhycan'tIfreakingbreathe?

Pretending to be aloof, I spluttered when I noticed that Z was stealing money from Syd's purse (the pretty pink one that she wore with everything, because it was _totally_ her color). But when I turned to ask her about it, the friendly Z that I had known until now evaporated.

"Jack's like _mi hermano_," Z began, emptying Syd's wallet, "and what's his is mine. That includes his girlfriend's money . Plus, I don't think she'd need it." Glaring at me, Z stood up, and dropped the now-empty purse.

"And don't even think about telling anyone or doing anything, because then _tu pantalones_ would become so much roomier. _Adios Bridge_." Flipping her hair, Z left, leaving me dazed.

I couldn't just let her walk away, right?

Right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I finally caught up with her, Z had surprised me by physically fighting me when I went after her. To be frank, I was alarmed. To be Bridge, I was losing my shi-

Suddenly, her fist hit my... family jewels, and I cried out. How could a woman who was so tiny, be so powerful? After I collapsed onto the floor, Z said something about how she had _warned_ me.

Why hadn't someone warned me about how much love hurt?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hmmm, Bridge is such a cutie~~! Sorry about the delay, I've been busy with school, and I just happen to share Bridge's view on British literature. Using fanciful words that don't get your point across are horrible D:

First time writing a first person point of view... hope it wasn't terrible. Leave any thoughts in a review, and stay beautiful Space-cadets~


	18. Wishing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. That fact can be attributed to people who actually have money :S

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wishing

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun shined through the window and directly into Cole's eyes, causing him to wake up and let out a long yawn. It was weird to think that was the best sleep he'd gotten since he became a Ranger, the stress and horrible images making him have nightmares and be uneasy. He'd knew that making the other Rangers come camping with him had been a good idea.

Even if that meant that both Taylor and Alyssa were still angry with them. When he had asked what they had against camping, Taylor had gotten so pissed at him, and started yelling something about not wanting to bleed in the woods. Bleed from what Cole wondered...

Max and Danny seemed to be having a good time though, whispering and cracking jokes with each other. It really made Cole feel like he had done well with the whole team-reconnection-thing.

The Wildforce Rangers really didn't need to get to know each other any better (working with each for weeks had that effect on people; hell, he knew things about Max that he couldn't unlearn), but they really didn't get to see each other outside of Ranger duty. Taylor was always busy in Silver Hills with Eric, Danny was with his flower-store chick, Max, well Cole sorta didn't even want to know what Max did in his free time. And Alyssa was always busy with school work.

Yet another reason for Cole to dislike the whole "education system" thing.

"Whatcha doing, sleepy head?" Alyssa asked with a smile, opening the tent door. "You've spent most of the day sleeping, I didn't know you were so tired. Have you been overworking yourself?"

Yawning again, Cole grabbed Alyssa's outstretched hand, a tumbled out of the tent. Looking around, he was surprised to see that it was quite late, the sun just beginning to set. "Wow, I'm actually surprised that I slept this long, I haven't done anything weird lately..."

"Well nothing weird by your standards anyway."

"Pretty much. What's for dinner?"

"How about my foot up your ass?" At Taylor's dulcet tones, the duo turned and smiled sheepishly. "Because you spent the whole freaking day sleeping, we've been forced to watch your lazy ass. The least you could do is cook for us."

Sighing, Cole moved over to where the fire was burning and Max and Danny were tending to their dinner. When going up against Taylor on something, sometimes the best idea was to just give in. It made Taylor happy, Alyssa happy, and saved everyone else from yelling at Cole. Cole didn't like being yelled at.

"Yo dude, what's up?" Max asked, stuffing some chips into his mouth. Danny was sitting next to the blue Ranger, smiling shyly and holding out the skillet full of hot dogs to Cole for him to take.

Plopping down next to the pair, Cole yawned again. "Not much. Is what Taylor said true, you guys did nothing all day?" He'd feel a bit guilty if they suffered because of him.

"Man, don't worry about it," Max began, "to tell the truth, we all woke up just a little while before you did. I guess all this fresh air really did make us all relax." The statement was accentuated by Max reclining on the ground.

Poking the wieners, Cole turned his eyes to the sky, watching how the sun was painted in a mixture of red, pink, orange and purple. The sunset had always calmed Cole before; especially when he had been living in the wild. The colors- particularly the red- had always him feel so alive, powerful.

The next few hours had been spent with his friends, laughing and eating. Cole had even teamed up with Max and Alyssa against Taylor and Danny in a mud-throwing fight. And as a result, both Max and Cole had huge gashes on the arms, while Taylor and Danny were covered in mud.

For some reason, Alyssa had escaped the battle unharmed and without a splash of dirt on her. Maybe it was because none of them had the heart to hurt her, or maybe, it was because they knew if they did, swift judgment would be come down on them.

Alyssa was small, but she packed one hell of a punch.

Soon enough, the group had grown tired, and laid on the ground looking at the stars littering the sky. From here, Cole almost believed that he could reach out in touch them because they were so humongous.

"Anybody know the constellations?" Alyssa muttered, her eyes flickering across the sky. She looked like she wanted to leap into the sky and be with the stars, something Cole knew was shared among them.

"The army mandates that all cadets know them," Taylor began softly, "that one over there, that's Leo. And that one, it's Hydra. During this time of the year, those two are the some of the brightest in the sky." Taylor's eyes were burning, and it wasn't hard to imagine why. She always was so passionate about anything relating to the sky, and Cole expected that to extend to the stars.

Danny gasped slightly, before pointing upwards. "Isn't that...a shooting star?" At once, the other four Rangers heads turned to where the other was pointing. Sure enough, there was a stream of light streaking across the sky.

"Nice find D!" Max shouted, high-fiving his best friend. "Now c'mon, everyone make a wish."

And simultaneously, all of the Wildforce Rangers closed their eyes (whether it be peacefully, or muttering under their breath about immature brats) and made a wish. The only curious thing, was that they didn't wish for stupid stuff, like a new bowling ball, a book, a certain woman, a gun, or a comfortable sleeveless shirt. No, all the Rangers wished for the same thing, something that they really, truly wished could happen.

_I wish today never had to end. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I'M NOT DEAD! WOOOOOOO~~ Lawlz, I'm here and kicking, just the rush from school is getting me down (Ugh, APs suck D:) Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and if you did, you could always, you know, leave a review. =D Till later Space-Cadets~


	19. Happy Birthday To You

Disclaimer:

I don't own Power Rangers. All I own, is my heart and soul...

...and your body ;D

...(Hi?)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Happy Birthday To You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You should come back inside you know," Syd sighs, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and placing a hand on Sky's shoulder. "you're gonna catch a cold out here if you-"

At that moment, Sky chooses to send a glare so venomous her way, that Syd breaks off in shock. Not once, in all the years have they known each other, has Sky ever acted like that to Syd. Sure, he's a stick in the mud, but deep down, everyone knows he's a gentleman. He'd never act coarse to a lady.

Sky stood from where he was sitting on the ground, shaking Syd's hand off, before turning around and beginning to speak. "No offense or anything Syd, but I don't really need advice from a prissy, spoiled brat."

The little girl in Syd told her that she should start yelling at Sky, throw a fit, throw _something _at him, but then the other part of her told the Pink Ranger that Sky didn't really mean what he was saying. So, she did the only thing she could.

Turn around, walk away, and not look back once.

* * *

The next one that comes, is Z. When she arrives, an hour and a half after Syd walks away, she goes right up to him, and, without delay, punches him the jaw. "_Usted es un bastardo, un bastardo grande! _What the hell made you yell at Syd?"

Z glares at Sky, not at all impressed by the impassive look on his face. She's furious that he'd stoop so low, and yet, still believe that he's better than the rest of them. If anything, in her head, this just cements the fact that Sky's _un_ _hijo de una_-

"Heh, that all you got _Elizabeth_? Or are you going to show me that you aren't all talk and no bite?" Sky says monotonously, a smirk playing on his lips. Z knows that something's up with him too, because sure he's an ass, but even he knows when he's gone to far.

But, she has the advantage of being so blinded by hate and anger, that she doesn't catch that. In fact, she doesn't notice that something's off with Sky until he has her pinned on the ground, and his mouth is right near her ear.

"You lost, so why don't you listen to me and leave? You think I'm an asshole? Well, at least I don't pretend like you." Sky said, his voice as strong and sleek as steel.

After that, Sky lets her go, and pulls her up onto her feet. She glares at him one last time, willing herself to yell back at him with all her latina attitude, but in the end, she just walks away.

She's always been a coward like that.

* * *

Bridge takes a deep breath before sitting beside Sky, holding out a piece of toast for him to take. Of course, being the pain that he is, Sky just ignores him, but Bridge is used to that from his best friend, so it's okay.

"So, I know that you're sorta hard to deal with some times, and while I totally respect for that, some people, well, don't. You actually made Syd cry, and Z's been throwing things all around the Base for the past hour, swearing her head of in Spanish and threatening to castrate you. Now, I know that you're super depressed today, and instead of acting like that, you default into "dick mode", but could you at least act a little bit nicer to everyone? It's causing a lot of problems for the team and-"

"Bridge." Sky says, giving Bridge a look of misery, irritation, defeat, fear, and anger. "Shut up."

The Blue Ranger sighs, knowing that whatever he says will just result in Sky acting like a total douche. He of course wouldn't take offense to it, but still, he knows that the older man's gonna hate himself tomorrow morning for everything he's said today so far.

So instead, Bridge stays with Sky, sitting in silence and drowning in the melancholic air surrounding the both of them. He stays with Sky for awhile, even after he finishes both the pieces of toast, before giving Sky a clap on the shoulder and walking away.

As he leaves, he pretends not to notice Sky's thankful glance.

* * *

No one else comes to Sky's side during the day, and even though he knows that was going to happen, he can't help but feel upset. Sure, Doggie's in Space and the Command Base, but he's never missed today before. And Jack probably doesn't even know what today is, but Sky still feels as if the former Red Ranger should have been here.

"You set yet, kid?" A voice asks from the back of Sky. Without even looking, Sky knows whose voice it is, knows it almost as well as the voice of the man who's grave he's sitting on. He smells the wax burning, and without turning around, he waves the other forward.

"Yeah, it's about time anyway." Sky says, placing the cake right in front of the tombstone, admiring the way the fire casts shadows all over the place. "Thanks for coming, Eric."

"Hmmm, you always seem to forget that Wes was important to a lot of people." Eric says, pulling his... pulling Sky onto his feet. "Your dad was a great man."

"One of the best." Sky chokes, feeling his eyes water up. He can't believe that even after all this time, he still cries when Eric and himself do this ritual every year. It's not embarrassing, but it makes Sky feel like he'll never forget his dad's death.

"He loved you," Eric begins hoarsely, and Sky can tell he's holding back tears as well. "He always used to tell all these stories about you at the office, always screaming about how proud he was of you. Don't forget that Skylar."

"Happy Birthday, Dad."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Yes, I am one of the people who fully believe that Wes is truly, and completely, Sky's biological father. The whole drama that comes from that whole theory is so juicy, that it refuses to be disputed in my mind!

*Any of Z's Spanish is from my own mind, so if you see any incorrect words or phrasing, please be sure to tell me.

Until later Space-Cadets~


	20. Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. That belongs to people with talent... and lives... wait they like Power Rangers, those people have no life xD

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tomorrow

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam looked at the note that was left on his bedside table, smiling unconsciously as he thought about his boyfriend's actions. Sometimes Adam loved that he was in love with a romantic dope, because it always served to make him feel special. Leaving a romantic (if slightly naughty) note on the eve of their anniversary was the perfect way to create a perfect mood for tomorrow.

Ah, tomorrow. Some of the best things in Adam's life, becoming a Power Ranger and entering a relationship with Tommy, were going to be celebrated tomorrow.

Granted, the whole "love" thing didn't happen until Kim sent that letter, but it was a weird coincidence that they started dating on the anniversary of when Adam became a permanent part of Tommy's life.

And what a wonderful life it was turning out to be.

It took a lot of Adam's self control to keep his curiosity at bay, and _not _march over to Tommy and demand to know what was going to happen tomorrow. The only real thing that was deterring him from that path, was the fact that the former Black Ranger knew that Tommy would say absolutely nothing to him.

The former White Ranger was a bitch like that sometimes. Sometimes? Hell, Tommy was volatile all the time.

Thus was the curse of leading a Power Rangers team. And being an Oliver, because they were just hateful, hateful people.

"Thinking of me again, Kermit?" Tommy asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "I know it's hard to keep your mind away from such perfection, but-"

"You're totally full of crap, you know?"

"Yeah, but that's what keeps life interesting."

Adam leaned into Tommy's embraced, his fingers tracing light patterns on Tommy's bare arms. It was nice to be near his lover again, he hadn't seen Tommy in forever, the stress of work and collage keeping them torn apart.

That's what made tomorrow even more special, at least in Adam's eyes.

And, if the thing starting to poke into Adam's thigh was any indication, Tommy thought that tomorrow was pretty special as well.

"You have no self control," Adam complained, a smile tugging at his lips. Hearing the grin rather than seeing it, Tommy tightened his grasp, and kissed the back of Adam's neck. Feeling his boyfriend shiver, the older man smirked and started to play with the hem of Adam's t-shirt.

"Bah, self control is overrated, especially since I haven't seen you in forever," Tommy whispered, one of his hands hovering tantalizingly over Adam's stomach. "I think that losing control is more than justified; it's expected."

Moaning lightly, Adam slowly realized what was going on. Grabbing his boyfriend's wandering hands, Adam turned around and looked Tommy in the eye. "Tommy..."

"What?" Tommy asked, raising his hands to cradle Adam's head, his eyes never leaving the passionate onyx below him. "Don't you want this too?"

"You know I do Tommy..."

"Then what! Why are we stopping?" Tommy demanded, his voice raising in intensity.

Adam sighed, bit his lip and broke eye contact with his boyfriend, causing said man to worry a bit about his lover. Just what was up with the Asian boy?

"Tommy, I want this as much as you," Adam began, his voice soft. "But, after so long, I want it to be special... I just thought that we could wait until tomorrow." The former Green Zeo Ranger bowed his head and blushed, determined not to make eye contact with his boyfriend.

Adam froze when Tommy's eyes found their way around his waist, holding him tightly and lovingly. Feeling the hands remain where they were and the heat of his lover's body, Adam relaxed.

"Adam, I understand that you want our reunion to be special, really I do. But, something you don't seem to realize, is that whenever I'm with you, it's a special moment. Even just laying down in the grass looking at clouds is special, all because you're there with me," Tommy tenderly said, his lips at the base of Adam's neck.

Hearing those words made Adam feel love, they made him feel like this whole relationship between them was going to work out in the end, regardless of their separation. They loved each other, and that was enough.

But he was damned if he let Tommy know that.

"Pshh. How sappy can you get?"

"Anything to get me laid."

"...So are we doing this or not?"

"Whatever you want, Froggy."

"...Screw tomorrow, I'll take the present with you any day."

"Now who's talking?"

"Now who's not getting any?"

"Shutting up now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I love Adam and Tommy, they're so malleable. There are so many ways to shape their characters and manipulate them.

Update: I'm probably going to be doing two updates during the weekends (usually Saturday), with occasional updates during some weeks.

Laziness + School + Friends = Sad Author D:


	21. Oppression

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. All I own are some beaten old VCR tapes of MMPR. And those are old and grainy...

I miss the 90s :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oppression

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maya glared at the... _things_ standing across from her with as much anger that she could muster. How dare they... How dare they do this to them, her! Who were these men to think that they were her better?

In the rational part of her mind, Maya knew that these men (if they could be called that) thought themselves superior to herself and her people, merely because they possessed more "technologically advanced inventions" than her native people. Their insolence was almost enough to make her snort.

How could those creatures be more advanced then the Mirinoians, when they never listened to their surroundings? Those men cared not for what their actions effected, only if they got their desired results. They disgusted Maya, them and their impudence.

These men, they had been taking advantage of her people since they had met with the elders a few weeks ago. It seemed weird to her that the elders would allow this abuse to happen – she'd seen girls being hurt, men being stoned, and the elderly starved in the time since the aliens' arrival – and the lack of action concerned her. Or at least it did, until Maya realized a very important fact.

The elders were dead.

Now, Maya was pretty sure that most of the other adults on Mirinoi realized this as well, which was probably the reason why so many skirmishes between themselves and the aliens occurred. It also answered why most of the children just seemed to up and disappear.

Nobody was safe. Not even the children and women.

Especially not the children and the women.

Maya would not show the men weakness though, she knew that she'd be in far more trouble if she did. Instead, she was glaring at them, not so subtly challenging them.

Baring her teeth, Maya relied on her natural instincts to help her. She needed only to distracted the men so that the animals behind her could get away – something she knew they'd do at the first chance they got.

So, Maya snarled and launched herself at the men, carefully allowing room for the woodland critters to leave. She threw her heart and soul into the attack, not even wincing when the men tased her.

She only flinched when her arm was captured and bent at such an angle that she actually heard the snap. After that happened, she fell to the ground in pain, feeling tears prick at her eyes as she heard the men's laughter.

One day, one day she'd have enough strength to make them leave.

And then she'd be the one laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Okay, maybe it's just me, but I definitely feel like Maya should just break out into "Colors of the Wind" during this drabble. She seems to be a lot like Pocahontas. See you around Space-cadets, and remember, revenge is best served with maniacal laughter.


	22. Agony

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, there would have totally been some Beetle Borg characters in there x3

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Agony

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

You know those whiny, angsty, ungrateful teenagers that dress in all black and dye their hair; the same ones who refuse to leave the house without a solid inch of black eyeliner on, or can't go a day without using the word "darkness" seventy gajillion times; hell, they probably keep banging they're head to music that uses far too many curse words to be healthy or normal and disturb the peace and mind of students, who are just trying to study for their Chemistry exam, which is next period, and you can't fail, because if you do, you're dad will go all Freak-Out mode on you, and you don't need that, not again and you just want to bash all of those kids into the wall and break their-

Ahem. Well, uh, you know those kids? You know how everyone hates their guts and wants to teach them a lesson? You know how they are considered the lowest of the low on the highschool hierarchy? That there is no one, no one lower than them?

So, what happens when you're in love with one of them and can't tell anyone, especially not your friends?

What happens when you're in love with someone you're supposed to hate?

* * *

"We can't keep doing this," I pant, almost out of breath as he attacks my neck. It's been so long since we've seen each other, and I'll admit that I need this, but it's wrong on so many levels. This affair, this deceitful tryst... It needed to end.

"You always say that Carter," Ryan whispers, right as he's taking off my shirt, unbuttoning, and slipping it off my shoulders. "And yet we always keep on coming right back to this."

"Like you make it any easier on me. You know I know how you – Nghhhh... _Ryan_," I whimpered, right when the blond bit right into my neck. I felt like such a whore, moaning as Ryan bit and broke the skin, causing blood to seep out. Ryan, of course, was lapping the crimson liquid up, as if it was water, and he was a dying man.

I can't believe that idiot was doing this... it was leaving a mark, a mark that anyone on the lacrosse team would be able to see. My mind was already betraying me, conjuring up pictures of what my friends would see if they saw the mark, or worse what Ryan and I were doing right now.

But was it worse?

When I was with Ryan, I felt real, like what we said and did was what was actually important. Whenever I was around his sister on the other hand... Let's just say that Dana wasn't always as nice as she pretended to be.

But with Ryan...

We were the complete opposites. I'm a jock through and through, a straight A student, president of the student council; basically the perfect student. Ryan... Ryan was arrested for smoking on school property, was failing all of his classes on purpose, and, even though I wasn't supposed to know this, beat up the kid who was running against me for president.

We were opposites, but at the same time also living proof that opposites attract, that they yearn for each other. Right now, as Ryan was sucking, biting, and nipping at my body, I couldn't help but feel loved, whole.

Complete.

I didn't even care if our relationship was against everything I was taught to believe, everything that was accepted in the world. I was happy with him, something that I desperately loved.

With Ryan, I just was.

"Now Kitten, if you don't pay attention, I _will_ bring out the whips," Ryan murmured, his eyes already darting around for the instruments.

And this, was the man that I loved. That I would love forever.

Even if it killed me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Heh, this one is weird... and pretty awkward. I apologize for that everyone... but on the plus side, would you believe me if I said that I loved you all super-spectacularly?

Random Fact: My middle name's Ryan. And because of that, the Titanium Ranger will always have a special place in my heart, right near Adam.

Till Later Space Cadets :D


	23. Return

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Because if I did, there would totally be a scene of Tori and Kira having girl talk over margaritas in there. Because that so happens.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Return

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, this place really has completely changed in the time we've been away, right?" Trini said, nostalgia clouding her tone. Just staring at the towering skyscrapers and bustling streets that now populated Angel grove was enough to prove the former Yellow Ranger correct.

Zack whistled lowly, taking in the industrial atmosphere. "I guess you could say so. I wonder what's going on with the gang. Haven't heard from them in awhile."

"I'm sure they've been busy with Ranger stuff, school, work and–"

"Too busy to stay in touch with their friends, Trin?" Zack said bitterly, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. In all honesty, Zack didn't want to come back to California – he had a good job in Germany and didn't want to leave – but Trini desperately wanted to come to their ten year high school reunion. She claimed that even though they weren't graduates, they had as much right as anyone to be there.

Zack just hoped that Trini didn't end up being too disappointed with their former friends.

"Now come on Zack, you've gotta cheer up. I'm sure that they haven't forgotten about us... once we see Jason and the guys, everything will be alright!" Trini smiled, grabbing her husband's hand and pulling him towards the entrance of the school.

Yeah, they're oh-so-fearless-ex-leader would just shake his red-spandex clad ass and every single one of their freaking problems would be solved. Zack wasn't bitter or anything... but when Jason had left them for Angel Grove again, Zack thought that he would stay in touch with them. Maybe come and visit sometimes.

But, Zack thought he'd at least call.

Or write.

Or get in contact with them at all.

Truth was, the only time that Trini or Zack received any mail from their former friends was when Zordon had died, and miscellaneous things from Kim, the only one who even bothered communicating. And for the first one, the two of them had been too heartbroken to be angry.

And anything from Kim put a smile on Trini's face. Zack hated to remember all the nights that he'd been kept awake by the sobs coming from Trini's room when the former yellow ranger had been particularly homesick.

"Zack?"

He still had nightmares of waking up in the night and seeing Trini breaking down, and him not being able to do anything. It tore him up inside, he hated feeling useless – it reminded him of right after he lost his Ranger powers. So helpless...

"Zack?"

Part of him wishes that he'd never left for Europe, if he hadn't he would have still been part of the Rangers, would have married someone around the area, had a few children, maybe he would have even pursued his dancing career. But the larger part of him knew that he did everything for a reason, and his life was pretty damn good. He had a wonderful wife, a great producing career, and two beautiful adopted children. His life was great, probably better than all of his old friends and–

"ZACKARY!"

"Huh? What's up Trin?" Zack asked sheepishly. Now, ignoring Trini was never a good idea... it was only a matter of time before she wen–

"I was going to ask if you were ready to go inside, but if you'd rather stay out here and mope around, that's fine by me," Trini said sharply, her hands on her hips. Through his fear, Zack managed a nod, leading Trini to put her hand on the door.

"You ready for this, Zack?" Trini asked softly. "We really don't have to go in if you don't want to..."

"No it's okay," Zack smiled, his hand coming to rest on top of Trini's. "Everything's gonna be okay, and it really has been too long since we've seen everyone. I wonder if Billy ever built himself the perfect wife..."

And with a laugh, the two of them opened the door, only to be welcomed with bombastic cheers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Truth be told, I like Jason. I like him a lot, but I can see him being overwhelmed by all the events of Zeo. Oh, and Trini might be one of my favorite Yellow Rangers ever, right up there with Taylor and Ashley. Please Read and Review. Till next time space cadets~


	24. Protection

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, there'd be an episode when all of Tommy's Rangers meet and...

What do you mean they did that already? :(

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Protection

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blake saddled his horse, mentally preparing himself for the long road ahead of him. Since today was his 16th birthday Blake needed to embark on a journey of destiny, a journey on which he was supposed to find his one true love. A journey of adventure and peril and such epic heroic-ness, that everyone would soon learn his name. And nothing, nothing was going to stop him now!

…Except this idiotic horse. Honestly, this steed reminded Blake a little bit too much of his brother—

"How daft can you be, Blake? If you can't figure out how to ready a horse, maybe you're not alright to leave," Hunter said with a scowl. The elder Bradley's bright blue eyes were glaring directly into hie younger brother's, and Hunter's whole body language was harsh and unforgiving.

It would have been intimidating to anyone who had never met Hunter before and therefore didn't know how kind a heart he truly had. Right now, his brother's behavior only brought a smile to Blake's face.

"Figuring stuff out is half the fun, right?" Blake asked, smiling widely when he finally got the saddle on the horse correctly. "I mean, you had a ton of fun when left home, right? You even met—"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Hunter yelled, his mask breaking to show a bewildered expression. Blake found it amusing that even though Hunter loved his wife, he was deathly afraid of her and liked to spend as much time apart as possible.

Blake only hoped that his true love didn't turn out to be like Taylor. Uh, he _really_ hoped that his girl didn't turn out to be anything like Taylor.

Blake hoped that he never had to be in the same room as Taylor, or anyone like her. He was irrationally afraid of strong women, partially because the young Bradley thought they would whoop his butt.

"Whatever you say, bro. Well... I guess this is goodbye for awhile," Blake said awkwardly, moving forward to give his brother a hand-shake. Or a manly pat, depending on his mood.

But, of course, Hunter would have none of that, and instead pulled Blake into a huge hug. People really wouldn't guess, but Hunter could be quite emotional when it pleased him. "I'm going to miss you Blake... Be careful, okay?"

Smiling, Blake mounted his horse and began to walk away, stopping a moment before turning back.

"Aren't I always?"

* * *

He felt ashamed to admit it (and he usually wouldn't, especially if Hunter or Shane was around), but Blake was lost. And he wasn't just "Oh, if I keep following the river, I'm sure to hit civilization" sort of lost; no it was like the "I'm in Scandinavia when I need to be in Poland" kind of lost.

The worst part about it was that Blake didn't have his friends to fall back on either, all he had was the limited supplies that he brought with him. He felt completely and utterly helpless.

If people decided to build a village in the woods, everyone would move there. It'd be accessible, and the town would undoubtedly flourish. Oh, and he'd be able to find a warm bed to sleep in tonight.

And that would make Blake's life so much easier and incredibly more comfort—

A loud and anguish filled wail broke Blake's train of thought and made the young man turn his horse around in alarm. What creature could possibly make such a heart wrenching sound? It sounded as if a large flock of birds was being murdered by a blunt sword, so disturbingly horrible.

Racing in the direction of the noise, Blake felt his heart pound in anticipation for the events coming. He just hoped that nobody was hurt or dying near here.

After a few moments, Blake saw a tower peaking out from the lush forest trees, with soldiers lying unconscious outside. He needed to understand what was going on around here, and hopefully help out in anyway that Blake was able to.

To understand, he'd need to explore his options. And to do that, he'd need to get a closer look at the tower, and just go all in.

Disembarking from his horse, Blake drew the knife that he kept in his belt and careful made his was to the tower wall. In one of the bricks, Black saw a peculiar marking, one that looked oddly familiar. It was a circle, with what looked like waves inside it, and some sort of Japanese words written on it.

It seemed so common, that Blake felt like he should be able to place where he'd seen it before, but just couldn't. Deciding it wasn't that big of a deal, Blake continued on to the tower door and started to climb the deep tower, all the while side-stepping bodies.

Whoever had taken care of the soldiers around here must be extremely tough. So tough, that Blake would need to keep his eye open for any suspicious items. Like the door he just came upon.

Keeping his knife ready, Blake opened the wooden door and saw the weirdest sight he'd ever seen in his life. A woman, a very young woman, with long blonde hair and piercing baby blue eyes, was wearing a long blue dress with blood stains splattered sporadically and about ten unconscious soldier bodies littered around her. It was... beautiful.

It was so perfect, that Blake could hardly contain his giddiness.

Apparently, he didn't try hard enough. In a sharp gesture, the woman snapped her neck and started glaring at him and readying her body into a fighting pose. Obviously, she thought that Blake was with the men who had attacked her before, and was waiting for his move.

"Uh…Hi?" Blake said, sheathing his knife and placing his hands in a peaceful manner. "I was just wandering if I could stay the night, since I'm traveling around and all, and I saw all these bodies…I just wanted to help out anyway I could…"

For awhile, the duo just stared at each other, Blake trying to discreetly check the young woman out, while the other woman tried to determined whether he was truthful or not. He hoped that she believed him, she was really cute.

"Staying here isn't the best idea at the moment," The girl said, gathering a few of items into a bag. "If the soldiers find out what happened here, they'll send reinforcements soon. There's a village near here that'd be much more safe."

"Would you mind giving me some directions?"

"That depends, would you help me out?" Raising an eyebrow, Blake looked at the woman questioningly. What could she possibly need from him. Smiling, she started to speak.

"Certain circumstances have led to those soldiers coming after me and my family. You said that you were traveling around, right? How would you feel about a companion?" The girl asked, a soft smile on her face, even though she was continually stuffing items into her bag.

Blinking, Blake numbly nodded his head in approval. Today was turning out to be one heck of a day. Upon seeing his nod, the blonde girl smiled thankfully and hoisted her bag onto her shoulders.

"Tori." A curtsey.

"Blake." An awkward bow and a few chuckles.

"Well thank you very much for you're help, Blake. Now hurry up and don't lag, that village is two hours away, and we don't have time to waste."

"Uh, whatever you say Ma'am."

The beginning of a story. One that would hopefully not kill either one of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Wow, this one turned out a lot better than I thought, and it was jam packed with inspiration. And magic, but you can blame Harry Potter for that one. Oh, please Read and Review, and Happy Holidays.


	25. Boxes

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Like any of them. At all. (WHY HAS GOD FORSAKEN ME? T_T)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Boxes

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Looks like you're all packed and ready to go now. You sure I can't come along too? I'd make it worth your while," Tommy asked, closing the trunk of Adam's car.

The Korean had packed almost his entire closet – something ridiculous considering that he was only going to be gone for a couple of days. But this was Adam; he was known for overreacting.

"No offense or anything T, but do you remember what happened the last time you and my parents were in a room together? I still flinch whenever I think about it," Adam said, making sure everything was packed and set. The last time he left home without doing that, oh, Aisha was still trying to get into Adam's good books over that one.

Tommy frowned at the other man, before speaking. "How was I supposed that your mother was irrationally afraid of the color red? You probably should have mention, I mean, I had so many other colors that I could have worn. And who's afraid of red? It's a happy color!"

"Bulls are afraid of red Tommy, you're thinking of yellow. Besides, I thought it would be funny and something we could all look back on and laugh about. What I didn't realize that as soon as my mom yelled in fear, you would start doing all sorts of ninja moves! You ruined a vase that had been passed down in my family since we left the Korea!" Adam yelled in disbelief.

He still couldn't understand why Tommy had gone and tried to Judo chop his mother. His mother was a lovely lady.

Most of the time.

"I thought that we were under attack. It's an honest mistake, considering the time and all. Monster attacks always occurred at the most random times in the 90's," Tommy grumbled. He was going to stick to that story, no matter what. After all, there was nothing wrong with being a little bit paranoid.

By now, it should be expected that Tommy was.

"...Is that also the reason why, when my mother screamed louder because she saw a man in red breaking things, you punched her in the face? Hmmm? Hmmmm!" Adam asked, his face doing an odd twist between smirking and pouting.

"Now, I can't win. If I say yes, then you'll get angry at me. If I say no, then you'll think that I just wanted to punch you're mom...which is not true. At all," Tommy explained with a grin.

He barely had time to dodge when Adam threw a punch at him.

"You're such an ass," Adam said exasperatedly. He moved to open the door of his mini-van, when Tommy wrapped his arms around his frame. Adam leaned back enjoying the embrace, before remembering that he was annoyed, and smacking the man.

"Uh-uh. I gotta get going too. I'll see you in about a week Tommy." Adam said climbing into his car.

He rolled the window down to say goodbye, stuck his abnormally round head out, and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of words leaving his mouth though, a tongue entered it. Damn that Oliver Charm – he should be immune to that by now!

" You were gonna leave me alone without giving me a goodbye kiss. As if I would ever let that would ever happen," Tommy whispered, kissing Adam again. Well, it wasn't like Adam could stay mad at him when they were kissing, right?

Well, not this time anyway.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart and Adam rolled up his window. He soon left the driveway of their house, leaving Tommy there waving at his car zooming off. The scene was so picturesque, that it was almost like it was straight from a movie.

"Come back soon, in one piece, and horny." Tommy whispered, hoping that his wish would reach the faraway car.

Little did Tommy know that the person who was driving the car had the exact same wish as him. Minus the horny part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I don't know whether to grovel at every single reader's feet, or write emo poetry to express how extremely sorry I am about the lack of updates in... well, more than a month. :/ Hopeful, from now on I'm going to be on a regular schedule of a drabble a week (possibly two!)

Anybody else really excited for the new series? The last year was great with the re-broadcast of MMPR, but a new series is always welcomed. Unless it's Jungle Fury (I just hate that one D)

This drabble was actually the beginning of a third TommyxAdam oneshot that I was planning, but never really finished. I really thought that I needed to get _something_ out, so... I hope you enjoyed the fic, stopped sharpening your knife, and are having a great New Year (belated wishes, Huzzah!)

Please R&R :D


	26. Hope

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, but for the first time in years, I'm watching Nickelodeon on Monday :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she was a little girl, back before she even went to school or could understand the difference between good and evil, she used to wonder why people were always so angry with her and her daddy. To her, Daddy was always so kind, always making sure that she was taken care of when he had to go and tend to things. He always brought her presents too, which she _loved_.

But then, instead of coming back with presents, Daddy started coming back with cuts and gashes all over his body. She had been terribly scared then, she loved her father, she didn't want anyone to hurt him. When she finally mustered up enough guts to ask him what happened though, he just told her she was too young to know.

So, she kept asking. Eventually, her stubbornness was enough to wear him down and acquiesce to her demands. But what she saw, she wasn't entirely sure she was content with.

Her papa's eyes were alight with passion and hatred as he wove her a gruesome tale of how horrid humans were. Daddy told her that they were barbaric people who instead of thinking before they act, they just solved all their problems with violence.

It was that moment that she thinks she started to regard humans as evil, despite the fact that she was half-human. Sometimes she just forgot about that fact all together; her Daddy got really upset when ever she asked about her mother, or when the woman was ever brought up in conversation. Still, she wishes she knew more about that her.

After her father tells her about the brutality of humans, she makes a wish. She wishes that she'll make the humans leave them alone, make them stop bothering her and her father. She wishes for a normal life.

In the end, she pushes the day into the back of her mind. She knows, faintly, that this day will probably be important later on, but now she has more important things to think about, like her favorite t.v. show.

The next time she thinks about the relationship between humans and herself, is when she enrolls in kindergarten. She's smart, she knows it because that's what Daddy always tells her and Daddy doesn't lie, but she can't understand all the children. None of them know how to bandage a wound, hold a gun, fight in a one to one brawl, or any of the other things she knows how. She remembers feeling pity for the other children, that is until one of the idiots starts making fun of her hair color.

Daddy finds her sobbing into her pillow when he comes home that night. Yet again, he tries to explain how humans are too uncivilized and cruel, and that pink is a perfectly suitable hair color. He promises to teach all those children, and their parents, a lesson, but she declines. If that happens, they'll just think she's even weirder.

That's the second time she wishes she could be normal. She thinks it won't be the last.

Years go by, and things change. She's finished high school, and already decided that she's not going to bother with college. After all, she already knows what she's doing with her life, she's been doing it since she was five and she didn't need an education for it then either. She's going to help her father get his revenge on the humans that scorned him.

They've scorned her too, so she's not sure if she's also getting revenge or not. The things she's experienced pale in comparison to the horrors that her father has faced though, just stupid stuff like gossip and hair pulling. Luckily, no one's ever gotten violent with her before.

Despite that, she's still as happy-go lucky as ever, and at the moment she just wants to help her father escape from Time Force custody. She knows that he's completely different from what they say, and she knows it's all their fault.

Still, she wishes it was different. She wishes it didn't have to be this way.

It's the 2,743 time that she's wished that, and she's getting tired of wishing. She wondering if she should start acting.

So, she starts shooting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hola~ So, I like this chapter, but that's mostly because I've been re-watching to good seasons of Power Rangers in preparation of Power Rangers Samurai. Any one else think it's weird that they're counting the showing of the first season as the eighteenth season, and the Samurai one is the nineteenth? Or is that just me?

I hope it's clear which person this is... and if it isn't... well... Hi?

Please R&R (seems weird to put this at the end, nyeh?)


	27. Preparation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, and sometimes I wonder if that's the reason I cry myself to sleep~ :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Preparation

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Woah, wait a second. What did you just say?" TJ asked, his eyebrows raising. Cassie was pretty sure that if the boy actually had hair, his eyebrows would have disappeared way into his hairline. And that, inevitably, lead her to the mental image of what TJ would look like with hair. Specifically, an afro. Stifling her laughter, the Korean turned her head to look forward.

And it wasn't like there wasn't a lot to look at. Cassie was pretty sure that when a floating, glowing, _goddess_ showed up in front of you, you were allowed to gap at her presence. From the wide-eyed (and confused...) looks on both Ashley and Carlos (at least that's what Cassie thought their names were) faces', they agreed with her.

The woman smiled gently, "I said, TJ, that you all have been chosen."

From behind her, Cassie heard a masculine and disbelieving snort. "For what? The Price is Right?"

"No Carlos," The woman began, amusement coloring her tone, "For something that is almost definitely more important that a game show. You four have been cho–"

Ashley cleared her throat, interrupting whatever the woman was about to say. "Now I'm sorry, but do you Miss..."

"Dimitria."

"Dimitria," Ashley continued with a flat tone. "Do you perhaps know how long this is going to take? I have cheer practice in half and hour, and I can't be can't be late."

"I believe, that this will take precedence over your practice," Dimitria said loftily. Cassie thought she could hear the edge of reprimand, but she couldn't be sure. Her parents rarely punished or yelled at her, but after today, she wasn't so sure that'd continue to be the case. Too many strange things happened in Angel Grove.

Ashley blushed, but remained quiet. Cassie felt bad, she knew what it was like when you were embarrassed over something completely idiotic. Silently watching, Cassie felt her eyebrow rise when Carlos wrapped an arm around Ashley's shoulders.

Looking back at TJ, she was happy to see that he looked out of place too. After all, they were both strangers in this town; they barely knew each other for pete's sake, they weren't exactly keen on sticking their heads in things they didn't know. Yet, anyways.

"As I was saying," Dimitria spoke, her voice grave. "You four have been chosen for a very important task, one that only you can perform. You all have been chosen to be the new Power Rangers."

"Bull."

"As if."

"Soooo not funny."

"Cool."

One by one, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie's heads turned towards the taller (and balder) man. Finding her voice, Cassie shook her head. "Are you out of your freaking mind? There is no way we can be Power Rangers! We don't know the first thing about fighting evil, much less fighting at all! If we were Rangers, we'd only put the whole world in danger!"

"But can't you see it, Cass?" TJ asked, conviction evident in his voice. "Haven't you always wanted to do something great with your life, something that would really make a difference? I know you want to be a singer, but isn't that because you want to touch people's hearts'? What better way to do that than save them? Think of all the good we could do, and even if we don't know how to do it now, we'll learn. I think it's a great idea."

Smiling back at Dimitria (whose eyes were lit with some sort of twinkle. Cassie suspected that it was pride, true-blue pride.), TJ did a mock salute. "It'd be an honor to become a Power Ranger, ma'am."

"Your dedication and determination impress me, TJ. I can see why Tommy picked you to be his successor," Dimitria said, turning to the other three teenagers. "Now, what say you? Are you going to join him, or will he be forced to fight Divatox by himself?"

Looking back at the other two, Cassie wasn't surprised to see the Angel Grove natives locked in a heated glare. Sighing, she decided it was best if she made the first move instead of them. "It's not like we haven't fought those 'drones before. This time we'll be more prepared, and we'll be able to eliminate them completely and let the people of Angel Grove live healthy lives."

And with that, Cassie stepped forward, so that she was in line with TJ. "I would also be honored to become a Power Ranger, Dimitria."

Nodding, Dimitria looked at the last two teenagers. After a brief glance at TJ (because she wanted to know what he was thinking about!), Cassie joined her, slightly surprised by the smirk playing on both of their faces.

"We can't let these out of townees show us up, nyeh Ashely?" Carlos said, stepping forward with his chest puffed out.

"Of course not. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if we did that." Ashley quipped with a giggle. She followed Carlos and took her place in line.

Smiling, Dimitria looked at the new Rangers before a bright life engulfed the room. The light was so brilliant, that Cassie needed to close her eyes and flinch a bit. Once the light passed though, Cassie opened her eyes to the sight of her entire body covered in pink spandex.

Dimitria smiled widely, causing the teenagers to echo it. "These are your Turbo suits, but, of course, the next time you want to enter it, you'll need to use a morpher. Come now, it's almost time for the ceremony."

And so, TJ followed Dimitria never once looking back. And of course, Cassie was right behind him, wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I've always wondered what the new Power Rangers reactions' were to the whole YOU'RE A POWER RANGER WTFLOLBBQ~~ thing, so I thought I'd write a drabble for it.

IS ANYONE ELSE SO CONFUSED BY SAMURAI? WHAT IS GOING ON IN THAT SHOW?


	28. Beautiful

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, and I sincerely wish that Samurai was being shown in order. I'm so lost O_o

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beautiful

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Trakeena knew, from a young age, that she wasn't liked by her father's men. They saw her as a worthless insect, not worthy of the throne that would one day be hers. In truth, only her father truly cared what she did, and he was always planning his conquest of the universe, and was intent on excluding her. The princess knew, that once she became Queen, that some would try to take advantage of her, believing her to be gullible and weak.

But, she also knew that she had a certain power over those men, a power that was irrefutable; her mortal beauty. Her human appearance was something Trakeena treasured, something she could use to help defend her spot on the Scorpion Striker.

So, with a swish of her hips, she'd learn of an assassination attempt, or with a flutter of her eyes she'd bribe some Sting Winger to do her bidding. It was all a game of manipulation, one Trakeena knew all the rules to.

It's not like she can blame the drones for loving her looks; hell, after looking at Furio all day, she couldn't blame them.

For years and years Trakeena keeps this game going, and there's no foreseeable end to it, at least not until her father succeeds. That is, until the Galaxy Rangers show up, and screw the entire plan. Screw up her entire life, everything she's ever known. They start fighting their forces, and for the first time, Trakeena thinks that maybe all the things she's done had been for nothing.

She really doesn't care when Furio dies, she thinks it's his own fault for being so mind-dullingly stupid and destroying himself. She's never gotten along with him, partly because he's completely moronic, and partly because she's too proud to fraternize with an underling.

Trakeena doesn't care, up till the point that Treacheron gets appointed to take Furio's face. Her first impression of him is that he's smart, too smart, and from that point on she starts to take a much more involved part in her father's plans. Subconsciously, Trakeena thinks this might have been because she was worried about her future. With Furio, she didn't need to worry about him trying to gain a bigger role in their new universal order, but Treacheron...

So she convinces him, rather forcefully, to allow her to follow him, despite what her father wanted. She thinks that if she impresses him, he'll be proud of her, make her claim to the throne absolute. Trakeena didn't account for Treacheron betraying her, for him to be able to withstand her manipulation.

She gets so irrevocably angry at the minion for that. Who does he think he is? Can't he see how beautiful she is, how she deserves _everything_?

Instead, the two of them start a new game, one with higher stakes than Trakeena is used to. And, it takes her being almost killed for her to realize that maybe their too high. She's never realized how weak she really is beneath her beauty, how it actually is only skin deep.

Still, Trakeena's proud of her beauty, proud of how far it's gotten her. It's all she knows, she can't bear the thought of forsaking it like her father wants her to.

She wants to show him that she can be beautiful and powerful at the same time, and that will make her worthy of the throne.

Villimax was like a God sent. He's exactly the sort of person that she could have used as a role model, someone with morals to show her how to act. Maybe if she had that she wouldn't have turned out to be so vain, maybe she would have turned out to be less devious, maybe she would have been stronger.

Maybe she could have prevented her father's death.

When Deviot gives her the news, Trakeena forgets the fact that she was so angry at her father before. All she feels is sadness, regret, and rage. Indescribable rage towards the Red Ranger, the insignificant bug that had the gall to kill her father, the would be leader of the universe. She can't wait to meet him in battle, make him feel the pain of the losing someone he loved.

Trakeena knows it's silly of her, but she can't help the euphoria bubbling inside her at the thought of her finally being Queen. And, she's more powerful than ever, more beautiful than ever.

The days pass on, and each time the Rangers escape Trakeena can feel her patience slipping. She starts to become more suspicious of Deviot, about whether or not he's really as faithful as he seems. It's during these times that Trakeena begins to rely more and more on Villimax, trusting his advice to be just.

Finally, her clandestine fears are proven true, and Deviot forces them to combine deep within the cocoon. She hears the change in her voice, the evil look in her eye, but Trakeena doesn't care about that too much. She's still beautiful, she's still strong.

Villimax starts acting peculiar, almost enough for Trakeena to start doubting him. Almost. He's still loyal to her, still follows her order unquestioningly. She can handle that.

Until he corners her and lashes out. At first, she can't believe it; this is Villimax, her knight, her friend. He's supposed to be on her side, no matter what, help her avenge her father. Suddenly, her head starts to hurt, and Trakeena hears an ominous laugh before blacking out. As she wakes up, she sees Villimax on the floor, not breathing.

It's at that moment that Trakeena truly regrets having never told Villimax how much he meant to her. How after her father's death, he became like her father.

How he made her feel beautiful on the inside.

All she can think of now, as she crawls towards the cocoon, is how the outside is truly going to reflect the inside soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I love Trakeena. She's always been my favorite Power Rangers villain, regardless of the fact that she's so cruel. She's a great character, and I wish they could have shown her more human side more in Lost Galaxy. Sorry if anything is inaccurate (besides what fanfiction allows), I haven't watch LG in years.

Thanks for readin' Space-cadets~ Please leave a review if you are indignant at my (rather poor) portrayal of one of the best female villains ever.


	29. Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, and blah, blah, blah~

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lies

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Four Times Cam Lied To Himself**

**1.**

Stupid Dad. Stupid promises. Stupid Ninja School. Grabbing a stone, Cam threw it as hard as he could, smiling when he heard one of the students cry out.

"_You understand why you can't enroll, don't you Cam?"_

Snorting, Cam sat down. Of course he understood, he was a freaking genius, but that didn't mean he agreed with the decision. He was seven years old, he should be able to decide if he wanted to be a ninja or not. It was his destiny; when his father died, he would inherit the Academy, and no one would want to go to a school where the ninja sensei wasn't a ninja.

Cam shook his head, willing the morose thoughts away. Sighing, he stood up and made his way back to his room, intent on fiddling around with his computer some more.

It wasn't like being a ninja was that important or anything.

**2.**

Kneeling down, Cam brushed his fingers against the stone softly. Cam felt himself smile as his fingers ghosted over the fancily made inscriptions, the cool stone chilling his hands. Sighing, he pulled his coat closer to his body.

"Hiya Mom," Cam whispered. "So it's been awhile, huh? Must have been pretty boring without Dad or I around. Not much has happened, I just graduated from junior high, and Dad's freaking out about High School next year. It's actually sorta funny Mom, I think you'd enjoy seeing, maybe you could actually get him to chill out."

His mom was always the only who could.

The young Watanabe traced his fingers over his mother's name again, lost in thought. He'd be lying if he said that he didn't miss his Mom, didn't wish she was next him right now instead of under him. If he could, Cam knew he would give anything to have her back.

"Cam," His father called, walking up behind his son. "Are you ready to go?"

Standing up, Cam brushed the dirt off his pants. After giving a long, hard look at the grave site one last time, he turned around and met his father's sad eyes.

"Sure, Dad."

**3.**

Lothor attacking and destroying what he used to call his home? Cam could get angry and mope over, but learn to accept. His father turning into a guinea pig for an unknown amount of time? Awkward, but not completely out there. Shane, Tori, and Dustin being the only students to escape the complete and utter destruction? Unlikely, but with their reputation for being late, Cam could believe it.

However, saying that those three were going to be Power Rangers and be charged with protecting the world was a stretch. It seemed implausible.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the defenders of the galaxy," Cam deadpanned, feeling slight satisfaction when the three would-be rangers looked slightly put out.

If they couldn't take a quip here or there, they wouldn't be able to be rangers for long.

Cam ignored the look his father was shooting him, obviously trying to get him to apologize. He had already decided that he was going to be petty about this entire situation, there was no way he was going to stop.

Those three would never earn his trust.

**4.**

After grabbing the scroll, Cam wasn't sure where it would take him. It could be as far away as Japan, or as long ago as the middle ages; there was no way to tell. With an unknown destination, Cam tried to his best to prepare himself for whatever weirdness that he'd end up encountering.

But, there was nothing, _nothing_, that could prepare him for this.

For seeing his Mom, young and alive. Seeing his Father, happy and human for the first time in months. And Cam couldn't forget an uncle who would, in the future, try to obliterate both him and everyone that he cared about.

Cam swears his breath stopped when he first saw all of them.

It was all too perfect; it made Cam's head hurt to think that it wouldn't always be this way. His mother and father, they looked so happy here, so ignorant to the peril they'd later face. That his Uncle - someone that he actually started to respect in this time - would eventually turn into Lothor, the most despicable man in the galaxy.

Complete and utter helplessness was the first thing he felt as he watched his uncle embrace the dark energy, something he regretted. If there was one thing that Cam could do over...

He was sure he could have stopped him.

**And The One Time He Couldn't**

**1.**

"Okay, we just saved the whole entire world from disappearing, there is no way you can keep being such a sourpuss," Dustin laughed, sliding an arm over Cam's shoulder. "Hell, even Hunter's not acting all pouty."

"I don't pout, I brood. Don't you have somewhere to be Dustin?" Hunter interjected, glaring at Dustin's arm. Hastily, the brunet removed the offending limb, saluted towards the other Rangers, and ran off, presumably to bother either Tori or Shane.

Cam shot the blond a look, before continuing on his stroll through the Academy grounds. "You just had to do that, didn't you?"

"Of course," Hunter said, matching Cam's pace. "We might have just won, but you just fought with family. If anyone would know how you felt right now, it'd be me, and when I fought with Blake, I didn't want to talk to anyone. We're friends, so this is the least I could do for you, right?"

And years later, Cam knew that this was the moment he'd always remember.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, most fabulous (and hopefully unarmed) readers! I've been quite busy lately, and haven't had a chance to update (obviously). The story for this one is that I always thought that Cam was one of the Rangers with the most snark, and intriguing back story. Excluding Tommy (Because someone could write a thousand page psychoanalytic paper on him).

I hope you enjoyed the fic, and please Review. Rate it even if you hate it?


	30. Underneath

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers, and does anyone else find it slightly discerning that the Rangers in Samurai refer to their Sensei as "Mentor" instead of his name? And what the hell is Symbol Power?

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Underneath

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was San Angeles, Kir? Did it feel weird to be back in the spandex?" Trent asked, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. Since it was Spring Break, he decided to head back home to spend some time with father and other former Rangers. Trent had been about to ask Kira to come with him when she called and told him about the situation with the Overdrive Rangers.

Trent spent his remaining minutes trying to convince Kira that she should_ let_ - that he should come over there. Obviously, he failed.

But that was a week ago, back when he'd been at his wit's end, eating ramen out of a paper cup. Being back home, well, it greatly increased Trent's chances of having a decent meal. Or taking a shower. Usually Kira had to call and remind him to do that.

Speaking of said girlfriend, Kira was talking - and he wasn't listening, dammit - and looking at him expectantly. "Uh, what?"

"You weren't listening, were you?" She says, rolling her eyes.

Trent smiles apologetically. By now, he's gotten good at BSing. "Sorry, I think I got lost in your eyes."

"Bull."

"Heh, at least I tried."

Both of them chuckle, before Trent tilts his head in a way that lets Kira know that she's going to need to repeat herself. After adjusting her yellow (it's just a habit at this point) sweatshirt, she grabs his hand and pulls him down the steps of the Dino Lair.

No one (besides Dr. O, but he didn't count) really used it anymore, and it was a lot more private than either of their houses or Hayley's cafe. Perfect for catching up.

"I said, that it _was_ sorta weird being on a team of people I've worked with before, living in the house of a old rich man and butler, which I swear is just a Batman movie waiting to happen, and working with newbies that kept looking at me like I'd stolen their purpose in life. If Tori and Bridge hadn't been there, I might have just left," Kira said, entwining their fingers together.

Trent squeezes her hand gently, reassuring the blonde that he would've done the same. Out of all of the team, he was probably the most antisocial, except for maybe Dr. O. But he was old, so he didn't count. "So did you spend the entire time with Tor and Bridge, or did you actually try and enjoy it?"

"Try is such a strong word..." Kira began, smirking. "But yeah, I did. Ronny, the Yellow Ranger, wasn't too bad, she actually reminded me a lot of myself, and Will reminded me a lot of Conner. In a good way"

Trent stopped them right before the door, sliding his arms around the his girlfriend's waist. "What about that guy that gave you a ride home, you guys seemed friendly."

"Are you jealous?"

"Should I be?"

"Yeah, of course. Because I _totally_ go for men who are my teacher's age," Kira quipped, leaning closer. "Who'd want a sexy artist who happens to be one of the most understanding men I know?"

"Beats me," Trent smiled, closing the distance. Their lips met softly, as the couple moved together slowly. The kiss didn't last long before Kira pulled away.

Lying her head against Trent's chest, Kira could hear her boyfriend's heart beating. The irregular beating made her smile and want to kiss him all over again.

"So what's his name?" Trent asked again, this time planting a kiss in Kira's hair afterwards.

Trent could be completely sweet whenever he wanted to. He just didn't want to a lot. "Adam. He and Dr. O are good friends, and since he was apparently heading this way anyway - he lives in Angel Grove - he gave me a ride. I told him I wanted to make it in time to see my awesome boyfriend."

"And how awesome is he?"

"Awesome enough to be a complete idiot," Kira said fondly, unwrapping herself from the others grip. Of course, Trent had to go and tighten his hold on her.

The two were just about to kiss again, when they heard noises coming from inside the Dino Lair. Stiffening, Trent's hand went from Kira's hip to the doorknob in record timing. As he was turning it, the couple heard the distinct noise of someone's back hitting a mat. That very thing had happened to both of them so regularly, they pick out the sound it made no problem.

"It's probably just Adam and Tommy. We should just leave them be," Trent whispered, pulling his hand away from the doorknob and grabbed Kira's hand. Slowly, the couple made their way to the surface, trying to find a quiet place to head to now.

* * *

"Damn T, you really haven't let the old age hit you, huh," Adam said, grabbing the hand extended towards him. He thought he kept in shape over the years, what with the Dojo and everything, but he'd never been able to really beat Tommy before. And that definitely hadn't changed.

Of course, the goatee-ed (which looked ridiculous) man was just smirking at his failure. Why were his friends such jerks? Rocko had been enough.

"Well, you_ are_ a frog out of water, Adam," Tommy said merrily, chuckling as he heard his friend groan. Torturing- Er, making fun of Adam was always fun.

"Don't remind me. Do you know how old I felt with all of the rangers? I mean come on, they other 'retro rangers' all had super powers; Kira and her super voice, Tori and her ninjitsu, Bridge and his...Bridgeness, and Xander with his magic. All I had was my old round kicks."

Adam complained for a solid two minutes after that, but years of teaching taught Tommy how to ignore whining. Mostly. "Poor Froggy, want me to call Tanya and have her kiss it better?"

"Yes, but only if she hands the phone to Kat. That'd be _hilarious_."

Tommy placed a hand over his heart, and feigned hurt in a way that was too convincing to be completely untrue. "Ouch, why you got to hate, Adam?"

"Because it's, as I said before, hilarious," Adam said smiling. "Don't worry so much T, from what I can tell, what you've got here with Hayley is pretty rock solid. For you at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sorta calling you a man-whore here, T."

"Shouldn't you be leaving yet?" Tommy grumbled, one eye twitching. In Adam's head he counted them even, Tommy might have messed him up, but Adam wounded his ego, and that was much more valuable. At least to former Power Rangers.

Adam grabbed his backpack, and slung it across his back. "Probably, Tanya'll be worried if I don't get home soon. Listen, don't be a stranger, okay. Aisha will lock Kat up, just make an appearance every once in a while."

"With a promise like that, how could a fellow say no?" Tommy asked, waving as Adam left the Dino Lair. Suddenly, the underground cavern seemed a whole lot bigger, and a lot more menacing than it used to. Sighing, Tommy made his way up to his house.

He needed some air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Alrighty, here's another drabble thingy. Only with more words than a drabble should have. BLAH. Okay, I meant to upload this last week, but with the website acting all funky, I haven't been able to do so until now. Sorry for the delay.

So this chapter was more Tommy and Adam friendship, because they can. And Kira and Trent fluff, because they're so freaking charming. Seriously.

Please Review :DDDDD


	31. Hide

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. I just write wildly fanciful stories about them. Because they're awesome. Believe it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hide

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running through the halls of the Garage breathlessly, I wondered, and not for the first time, what exactly I was doing. Here I was, a Ranger, finally doing something with my life, and for some reason, I was running like a maniac, (which is something I'd actually do anyway because it was fun, forget what Dillon says) and having plastic balls being pelted at my body, some of which were touching me in ways I didn't want to be touched in. At least by plastic balls anyway.

Idly, I wondered if this was just how the Doc liked to blow off steam, even before I'd arrived here. Just the image of Scott being buried by what seemed like an endless supply of childhood nightmares, was enough to cheer me up, or at least make me forget the pain radiating from _every spot on my body. _

Looking around, the I tried to find any escape route that would save me from my beautiful, smart, abusive little doctor's wrath. For some reason, my sweetheart was totally in to basically killing me right now. With balls. Which, you know, I was totally _not_ into.

It seemed like the hallway went on for freaking ever - I definitely needed to talk to K about this design flaw, it really sucked - before I found a door. An unmarked door.

On one hand, there could be a horrible death waiting for me, or on the other hand, there could be pie. Whatever, if I stayed out here, I'd die of ball peltification anyways. I flung myself at the door, grabbing the knob quicker than lightening, and opening it, feverishly hoping K hadn't thought to put a ball gun in every single freaking room.

Cause she would just because she could. K could be drill sergeant when she wanted to.

When I did enter the (very small) room, I found that K did not have a gun. But, she did have a mop. A very dirty mop. That for some reason, was right in front of my face, suffocating me with it's dirtiness and mopiness. Oh, and the lights were out, so the only reason I knew it was a mop, was because it tasted like one, and after being with the cartels for so long, you learned what everything tasted like.

That sounded a lot more sexual than I thought it would. Maybe I should stop thinking so much, my mind was starting to play tricks on me and think things that I didn't really want it to think, 'cause I thinking certain things often got me into trouble, like that one time at band camp when-

"Ziggy," A voice called from the darkness, "I can hear your thoughts from here."

Oh, wait. I know that voice. That gruffy, usually sarcastic, angry, or brooding voice that, most of the time, was teaching me not to think so much.

Which, apparently, wasn't working.

"Dillon!" I called happily, trying to locate my best friend in the darkness. At least I thought he was my best friend, who knows what Dillon thinks? The only one who ever seems to have any freaking clue was Summer, who, finally managed to wrangle Dillon into a relationship. I like Summer, she sometimes buys me ice-cream.

I love ice-cream, especially the kind with sprinkles and chocolate chips.

Dillon shifted, making the other cleaning equipment around us jitter. I heard him sigh, before I felt him grab the back of my shirt and gently pull me towards him. Ha, I wonder if anyone else was 'gently pulled'. That little bit of consideration was reserved for best friends, that much I was sure of.

My best friend (who's awesome by the way) turned me around so that I could now actually make out his face. His really big face. Wow, did I just start to notice that now? Whatever, it suited him. Dillon sighed again, and started to facepalm. "What exactly are you doing here, Zig?"

"I'm glad you asked, Dillon," I began, smiling. "See, K and I got into another lover's tiff, and she has decided to vent her frustration through the use of ball guns, which for some reason, are everywhere. This cleaning closet, is my only solace."

"What did you do?" Came Dillon's exasperated (but somewhat amused, I could hear it!) response.

Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, I tried to keep blush off my cheeks. "We may have been fake fighting, and I may have accidentally called the Ranger suits a certain fabric that makes my lovely K absolutely terrifying. And angry. Unbelievably angry."

"You said they were spandex, didn't you?"

"Um, no?"

Dillon smacked my head, trying to (and I'm just guessing here) knock some sense into me. It wasn't the first time he'd done that, but recently, since becoming a Ranger and totally kicking major butt, he'd decided that the Grinders could do that for him. Whatever, I just liked to believe that my best friend (the awesome one, remember?) liked to show his love with abuse.

Like K. And she loved me a lot.

"Okay," Dillon began, looking irritated (or loving, as I interpreted.). "You're going to go out there and explain to K that you were only kidding. And, you're going to do it _completely seriously_. You might need to actually think this one through, Zig."

"But," I started, feebly. "I always think things through, just not always to the extent I should."

Rolling his eyes, Dillon, grabbed my shoulders (again), and pushed me (not so gently this time, is he mad at me? Are we still best friends?) towards the door. I tried to put my arms out to brace myself, but that didn't end up working so well, and the mop decided to fall on top of me. Ignoring Dillon's chuckles (or were they more like guffaws?) I stood up. I started marching back to my spot by Dillon, when he stopped me.

"No. You're going to go apologize to K. If you don't, I just know you're going to be moping around for the next couple of days, and then you'll be my problem."

I tried to pull out my puppy-dog eyes, but I guessed I've used them on Dillon too much in the past, because he just sorta snorted and pushed me to the door again (and really, really roughly this time. Maybe I should have a contest to see who was more hurtful, Dillon or K.). In fact, he pushed more so hard, that the doorknob hit my hip so intensively, that I'm pretty sure I have a huge, gigantic bruise there now.

It's pretty hard to distinguish whether that was from the balls or not though.

Glaring at my (former, ha, see how he likes that!) best friend, I put my hand on the knob, turning it before I remember something. "Uh, Dillon?"

Said man raised an eyebrow.

"Why exactly are you in the closet?"

Dillon looked at me funnily before chuckling a bit at my word choice. "Summer was bugging me about taking her out for dinner, and I just needed some place to think."

"And you couldn't use your room or your car?"

"Too obvious."

I smiled. "I'm rubbing off on you."

The Black Ranger rolled his eyes. "Perish the thought."

Shaking my head fondly, I turned the knob. "You know you'll have to face her again sometime, right?"

"Yeah, but, unlike you, I'm not afraid of my girlfriend."

Chuckling, I exited the closet, leaving Dillon to wallow in the loneliness and darkness surrounding him. It wasn't my fault that my beautiful, wonderful, generous girlfriend controlled the whole building, and by extension, my fate. That gave me reason to be a little... careful whenever she was angry at something I (usually stupidly) did.

Ignoring the gun that was pointed at my head (after a while, I could just go all zen. I was multi-functional like that.), I ran to the laboratory, ignoring the fuming Summer that was stomping over to the very closet that I left. Ha, let's see Dillon get out of that one.

As the balls bounced off my body, I realized that I truly did love K. There is no reason why I'd go through so much for this women, balls and all. And wherever there is love, there's a way... to get back into that love's pants.

Knocking on the door, I smiled softly when it opened automatically. I looked around and saw K's beautiful blue eyes. Sure, they were angry, but I'm pretty sure I could fix that. Giving a lopsided smile, I got down on my knees in front of the Doc, and pouted.

Who ever said that love was about giving and taking, they were wrong. It's all about begging and more begging.

But I was alright with that.

K was worth it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Alright, so this pretty much dissolved into complete OCCness and internal ranting. Like what happens to my brain at like, 3 in the morning. Sorry about the lack of updating lately, my AP was on Thursday, and, like the dumbo that I am, I neglected studying until the week before it happened.

I'm just so smart :/

Anyways, please review, and have a lovely night my Starship Rangers~


	32. Diary

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. That belongs to the most awesome, beautiful, creative, sexy company; Saban.

**A/N:** For this, I'm working on the assumption that everyone is around twenty years old (except Maddie, who head!canon puts at a year younger) at the beginning of Mystic Force.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diary

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

The Diary of Vida Rocca

Read At Your Own Risk (This Means You, Xander!)

* * *

September 8, 1995

_Hiya Diary! Daddy just bought me this, and I'm super excited to write in you! 'Specially since school started today, and I made a new friend. His name's Chip, and he says we're best friends since I stood up to stupid Xander Bly. That butthead started picking on Chip because he was the new kid, and because he's a ginger. _

_He said they were evil people. I punched him in the face. _

_Daddy bought me this diary to celebrate. Mommy scolded me for awhile. Maddie said that I was awesome. _

_Which is totally true, right? _

_I'm going over to Chip's house tomorrow after school, he says he has a lot of Hotwheels and videogames, not a lot of stupid dolls that Maddie makes me play with her. _

_I'm really excited for tomorrow._

* * *

September 10, 1995

_Xander's mom called my mom while I was at Chip's house. She says that the lady yelled at her for awhile, and she said that Xander has a black eye now, and he cried because me. _

_Mom's making me go over after school to tell Xander I'm sorry. Chip said he'd come with me, and then afterwards, we can watch The Brave Little Toaster at my house. _

_I don't want to apologize... I don't think I did anything wrong, Xander was being a big idiot, and a bully. _

_But if Mommy wants me too..._

_Life's not fair._

* * *

September 13, 1995

_It turns out that Xander was only acting like that because he was the new guy last year and he wanted Chip to be as misar... missera... sad as he was. Whatever, I still don't think that's a good excuse. _

_But his mom makes really cool brownies, so I guess we're okay. He said he was sorry to Chip, and Chip showed him a bug that he caught at school, so now they're friends too. _

_Whatever. _

_He came over and watched the movie with me and Chip. Maddie was there too, but she was taking pictures with her camera._

_I wish she wouldn't do that so much. _

* * *

June 28, 1996

_Hiya, Diary... I haven't written in awhile. Sorry 'bout that. Daddy bought me a karaoke machine for my birthday, and I've been singing and listening to all the music on there. Mommy keeps buying me CDs, she just bought me the new Alanis Morissette one, and I really like it. _

_Daddy says Mommy's trying to poison my mind with that sorta stuff, so he bought me a CD too. It's a Bon Jovi one. He likes it... and I kinda like it too. _

_Xander asked Chip and I to come with him to his cabin near the ocean for most of the summer. Mom and Dad said that'd be alright, but I'm not sure if I want to go without Maddie. She's been really mad at me ever since I threw that frog down her shirt. _

_Sometimes, she can be such a girl. _

_Still, I don't wanna go without her._

* * *

May 25, 1998

_I thought I lost you! It's totally not my fault though, after that trip two summers ago, we moved to a house that's in a neighborhood closer to Chip's house. It's pretty awesome, cause now we're on the same school bus. _

_Anyways, it turned out that mom packed this thing along with all my old junk. I swear I saw Maddie's old Aladdin poster up there too. Only reason I was even there was to find some old CDs. _

_Life has been good since I lost you. Xander's still an jerkface, and Chip hasn't changed a bit, well except for his diet. He can eat anything, something Maddie loves to videotape. _

_Mom got her a camcorder, and now, I can never get her away from the thing... well, without threatening froggy doom. _

_Chip ate a frog last week. Xander laughed, Maddie cried, and I called his mom. _

_Cause that's how things work around here. _

* * *

February 17, 2006

_I don't even know why I'm writing in this thing. This is completely idiotic, this, this, is something that Chip would do, and that _definitely _means that I shouldn't even consider writing in this dumb diary. _

_I don't even know why I let Madison talk me into writing in this thing again - just because I did it when we were little doesn't mean I'll do it again. _

_God, I'm just going to stop writing now._

_Who actually gives a damn about a stupid little book anyway? _

* * *

February 20, 2006

_I'm guessing this is what most people would describe as a "fuck my life moment". I'm pretty sure I agree. _

_Fuck my life. _

_And at this point, I'm pretty sure it's all Xander's fault. Or, at least I can blame it all on Xander. _

_Somehow. _

_..._

_This is so freaking screwy._

_..._

_Just... Just why pink? Is the world trying to make me want to kill myself? Honestly, I'd switch with anyone, especially since the freaking "magic" apparently wants me to be wearing a skirt. Hell, I might even be able to convince Xander; he's always chasing after skirts, so he'll probably have no problem wearing one._

_..._

_Once again, fuck my life. _

* * *

February 20, 2006

_Damn Maddie and her goddamn hormones!_

_And damn Nick for making my sister so freaking confused. _

_Damn it all. _

_Whatever... I guess it's gonna be an interesting ride. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Alright, I love this chapter. It comes to the point where I either see myself as the Green Ranger (It doesn't matter which one, they're all awesome) or Vida. No other Pink Ranger, just Vida. I think it's cause we're both big sisters to amazing little sisters.

Most of the time.

I don't own any of the other things that I mentioned here, but let me just say, that those powered my childhood. Rock on Little Toaster, rock on.

Please Review :D


	33. Unforeseen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If only, if only...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unforeseen

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was scared, really scared, and for the first time in a long while, she was alright with admitting it. Truthfully, she hadn't been completely afraid in years, ever since Serena taught her that being afraid was something that only little babies believed in. At the time, she swore she never be a baby; she'd be a strong girl like Serena.

Only now, she realizes that she _is_ a baby, and she'll always be one.

But that doesn't mean she's weak. It just means she's compassionate, a trait that she's sure will serve her well in the incoming years. All samurai need to be fair and just, right? She remembers that from the stories that her grandma used to tell, the ones that Serena used to pay so much attention to.

Really, Serena would soak up every word Gram said, and, at night, she'd rewrite the stories in her journal. She knows; her big sis used to recite them out loud every night, waving her arms around and pretending to slash and cut with her "sword".

She wonders if even then Serena knew what would happen. How she was destined to actually be one of the rangers in the stories. How she would eventually take up the hero mantel.

Then again, she knows that her sister couldn't have known. She knew that Serena could never be that harsh, could never intentionally do that to her.

Never intentionally leave her alone.

It's not like she's really alone; Emily knows that she's there's a whole team of rangers, she's never met them, but she knows about them. Emily wonders if they ever met Serena, if they ever knew her. Really knew her. Ever felt themselves curse whatever deity decided to take her from them, ever felt the irrevocable need to just break down and cry.

Emily has. She's felt like the whole world was slipping out from under her fingers ever since Serena's fell ill. She loved- loves her sister, the impact of losing her...

It's terrifying, and she's afraid. She's afraid of what Serena's left behind, she's afraid if she'll die like her sister, she's afraid of living like this.

Living as a samurai. Living as an outsider; Emily knows the other rangers have had years of training, knows they've accepted their destiny. Knows that it wasn't just thrust upon them out of nowhere.

Well, she doesn't know_ for sure_, but she assumes as much. Serena knew what she was doing, Serena always believed that she'd save the city from the evil Nighloks. Serena always believed that she'd help put an end to their reign of terror, that she'd be a savior.

Her sister was so kind, so unbelievably charismatic, that Emily believed it to. Then, the blood work had come back, and the chemo had started.

Even then, Emily prayed and believed. If anyone could beat the odds, it was Serena. She was so... perfect.

She always inspired Emily to do her best, the least she could do for her big sister was stay and help and make her life as easy and magical as possible. She had went digging in the garage for the old journals that her family kept from when they were kids, and she would bring them into the hospital, and every day, she'd sit down and read the samurai stories to Serena.

Every day, Serena looked a little bit brighter, despite her skin's sallow hue, after she heard those stories. She'd give Emily a hug, one that was so tight and strong, it was easy to forget she was dying.

Easy, but not possible.

She'd never forget, she'd never be able to.

After all, everything she did now was for her. Everything was too make the world a bit more Serena-ish.

Even if she'd have to die for it too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Whooo, sorry for the lack of updates everybody. Good news is that my school has officially ended, but the bad news is that I still have Finals D:. I'll have plenty of time to get back on track though, and I still can't believe how long it's been since I've started this thing. I feel old.

This little ficlet was a little bit random, but I thought it went well with the prompt. And, although Emily is the one character that I can't stand in Samurai, she is possibly the one with the best writing. Stupid karma.

Please leave a review, and have a nice night, Starship Rangers~


	34. Conditional

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, every ranger would be named either Wheatley or Glados. And they'd always be asking about the cake. =D

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Conditional

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily scowled and placed her, now empty, coffee mug on the table. If she concentrated, she could faintly hear the hustle and bustle of Jungle Karma Pizza below her, but that only distracted her further from her task. She needed to finish the storage and tax forms right now.

Well, maybe not now, but definitely before RJ learned she hadn't already completed them.

_If_ RJ learned she hadn't completed them.

Sighing, the bored-out-of-her-mind Yellow Ranger grabbed the nearest tax form, groaning when she realized that RJ's scribbles were basically illegible. Man, there was no way she could finish in time. Lily vaguely wondered if the frustration she was feeling would ever disappear.

She didn't even volunteer to do the work, she just did it because RJ was, quite frankly, too scatterbrained to focus for large amounts of time. On anything that wasn't a flashing box that yelled outrageous things anyways.

Or Casey. But that was to be expected, even she could entertain herself with the Red Ranger.

But not in that way.

The Tiger was just so naive and happy-go-lucky, like the little brother Lily never had. Of course, there was Theo, but Theo was so annoying he didn't count.

Speaking of bothersome Blue Rangers, Lily wondered where her little (don't tell him she said that though, he'd find her and possibly tickle her to death) Asian friend had gone. He was _supposed _to be helping her with the massive amount of paperwork.

If he left her to do this all by herself, Lily would kill him. Well, not _kill_, but possibly maim or severely ignore. Which to Theo was basically the same thing.

Whatever, she _should_ be working.

Should being the key word there.

Why did she have to be the responsible one? Why couldn't it be the fearless leader or lazy mentor? Was there some sort of condition in the Power Rangers manual that stated that the Yellow Ranger was supposed to keep everyone in line.

Cause if there was, she was doing a pretty poor job. It was well past noon, and Casey was still passed out on his hammock, despite the fact that he was supposed to be working downstairs. Luckily, Dominic and Fran had offered to cover for him.

Well, not cover so much as be blackmailed into it. Lily hoped there was something in the Power Rangers manual about Yellow Rangers having awesome persuasive abilities, because she was perfectly spot on with that one.

Lily shook her head, laughing slightly. She really needed to work. Or try and make the even the smallest dent in the sea of paperwork surrounding the table. God, she wasn't even the owner of the Pizzaria, she wasn't supposed to worry about these sorts of things.

But with RJ, things never went according to plan. Everything that happened in the last couple of weeks made that painfully obvious. How many people can say that they fought a wolf-man who was actually their martial arts instructor/boss/mentor/jovial idiot? Only three people could claim that.

Well, two people. Casey wouldn't use the those exacts words. He'd prefer some different four letter words to describe the Purple Ranger. And honestly, Lily couldn't blame him. RJ was pretty unbearable, but he was the fun sort of unbearable.

Except when he pushed his duties on to the very people he was supposed to be training. Like now.

If he tried to tell her that this was some sort of "exercise to help her learn the importance of self-discipline" than he could go and die away from her. Lily spent three years at the Pai Zhaq Academy learning to control herself, she did _not _need more help.

But if that whole idea didn't have RJ written all over it, Lily'd eat her morpher. It wasn't that hard to believe, the Purple Ranger had done weirder things with less explanation before; that was basically how Casey learned anything.

She wouldn't put it pass him to do it to her, after all, it had worked before. Man, if she caught the shaggy brunet doing anything like that she'd**—**

"**—**ily! Do you hear any of the sounds coming out of my mouth?"

Blinking wildly, Lily looked at Casey who had finally woken up from his slumber. Right now, he was struggling to get the JKP uniform on, moving panicked and gesturing recklessly. "What?"

"I asked why you didn't wake me up! God, I was supposed to start work hours ago! RJ's gonna be so pissed at me, and I just know that he's going to take out the best way he knows how," Casey ranted, looking around the room for his shoes.

Lily smothered a chuckle; Casey looked absolutely ridiculous. His shirt was on backwards, his hair was sticking up in weird angles and his socks were two different colors.

All in all, it was the normal work uniform.

"And what would that happen to be?" Lily asked, relishing in her distraction from work. She chose not to tell the other blond that Fran and Dom were covering him. It was funnier this way.

Casey shrieked as he found his shoes, struggling to untie the knots. "By being overly cryptic and generally unhelpful, of course."

"Of course."

Lily watched as the Red Ranger finished dressing, grabbed an apple, and ran down the stairs to the Pizzaria. If this was what awaited her for as long as she worked her, she wouldn't mind.

Even if it included large amounts of stupid paperwork.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Yo, sorry for the lack of updates in the last couple of months. Hopefully, it's not that bad... If I knew a sheepish smile emoticon, I'd put it here. :/

While I was writing this, I tried to include as many conditional statements I could, with the _"If...then..."_ format. Try and see how many you spot :D

Well yeah, thanks for reading, and thanks for being patient for the next update! The next one will be out a lot quicker...


	35. Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. If I did, Samurai would have gone in a whole other direction (I'm looking at you, Bulk).

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gone

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

So this is what it came down to. This, this was how he was going to be remembered. Not because he won so big old race, or saved the world or galaxy from another Big Bad. No, when his name was written in the history books, and kids were taught about who he was, he wasn't going to be remembered as Tommy Oliver, savior of Earth.

No, he was going to be remembered as the man who dammed the world to hell. He was going to be remembered as a coward.

…

He can still remember how it started. At first, it was just something small, something that could be controlled. It was after he and the other Dino Thunder Rangers had defeated Mesogog, and they were all readjusting to what life was like after you stopped being a Ranger. It was something he could remember well.

It was so much easier this time. Really, so much easier than when he was trying to be a normal teenager after being forced to give up the Turbo powers. Back then, there had been no one for him to lean on, all the other Rangers parting ways to continue on with their lives. Well, all accept Adam.

Tommy remembers how he and the former Black Ranger used to spend their time wondering what to do with their lives now. It was Adam who set Tommy on the path of teaching and Paleontology, telling him how he had the patience for it. After that, it wasn't too long until Tommy got mixed up with Anton Mercer and lost contact with Adam.

They didn't get a chance to reconnect until after he gave up being a Ranger again. He was just hanging out one day at Hayley's café, trying to think of what to do now, when Adam walked through those doors. He looked the same as he always did; a dorky smile on his lips, his walk comfortable yet alert, and his eyes welcoming. Tommy took one look at him, and felt like everything was going to be alright again.

But, he was wrong. Dead wrong. Adam wasn't the same, he'd changed. Changed into something that Tommy didn't see—couldn't see—at that moment. Looking back, he would have given anything to have figured it. But he was blinded. Blinded with the idea of seeing, even being with Adam again.

There was something different, something Tommy didn't begin to see until it was too late. He knew he had a reputation for being a bit oblivious, but in hindsight it's ridiculous how much he overlooked. For instance, there was the way that Adam kept searching around, glancing at things that weren't there. How he'd be completely excited one moment, than morose the next, tear streaming down his face.

Tommy played it off at first, there were some things they didn't need to tell each other; Tommy never told Adam about what it was like when he was with Kim and Kat. But as it got worse, he began to grow afraid of what was happening to his… his world.

Then, Adam left to take care of some stuff for the Overdrive Rangers. As he returned, Tommy noticed he brought Alpha with him, but there was something different about the both of them. They'd look at each other from across the room, and then Adam would break down laughing over nothing.

He talked with Hayley, asked her if she thought that Adam was going crazy. She told him to let things play out; Adam would come to him if he needed help. He hoped she was right.

She wasn't.

And then, the invasion happened. Large, metallic, alien ships landed on Earth, all congregating at Reefside. He and the other former Dino Thunder Rangers ran to meet them, to see who was planning to take over the world this week. What they saw made Tommy anxious

What emerged from the doors were King Mondo, Queen Machina and a now adult Prince Sprocket. The last time Tommy saw them they were in pieces, blown up from Rita and Zedd's bomb. But now, there they were, in the flesh…for lack of better saying.

Even after seeing the House of Gadgetry, Tommy wasn't too worried. They could pool their resources together, have all the old Power Rangers come and fight together. But then, then something horrible happened. Adam, leading a gleeful Alpha walked over to the Machine Empire and embraced them like old friends.

Tommy could feel his blood freeze. He could feel his former pupils' eyes on him, and see Adam's mocking smile. It was so much colder than how he used to look, how he used to smile so wide it'd make his eyes smile too. Now, all that was there was chilliness.

The next couple of months were fraught with mass murders and genocide. The other old Zeo Rangers were hunted down and executed in public while Tommy hid and ran. He can still see the accusation in Kat's eyes as Adam plunged his battle axe into her stomach. Once they got enough power, the Machine Empire even flew to Aquitar to capture Billy and the Aquitas Rangers.

Still Tommy ran and hid, unwilling to face the man he once loved, the man who was now commissioning the slaughter of thousands, millions even. He just couldn't do it. So, when Adam finally caught up with him, and Tommy had the Venjix virus ready to be launched on his computer, the one thing that could save everyone, he just couldn't do it.

He couldn't save his planet by killing his world. He wouldn't murder Adam.

He was a coward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** Okays! That fills my dramatic quota for the year. Probably this story quota too, right? :D  
I'm kidding, I'm kidding! There's not going to be a hiatus like the last one again. I'm back to updating regularly soon. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with this fic so far, we're in the final stretches!


	36. Clear Skies

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Power Rangers. I do, however, write stories about what I would do if I did. These are those stories. (Cue Law and Order noise)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clear Skies

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miss Angela Fairweather scowled at the two guards in front of her that were obscuring her way. Clicking her heels on the floor, she tried to think of a way to manipulate the two buffoons that kept her captive – it couldn't be so hard, it didn't look like the two men were paid to think.

And, that was what she _was _paid to do. And she was damn good at it too, she could easily find out how to out maneuver these bozos. Clearing her throat, she waited for the two to look at her.

"Now," she started, staring the two men in the eyes, "Exactly why are you here?"

Carter and Chad looked at each other, before turning back to her, a sheepish expression mirrored on both their faces. "Um, that's sorta classified Miss Fairweather."

"Is the reason why you're keeping me captive here also classified, Carter?" Miss Fairweather asked, examining her nails. She could remember from school that it was always best to portray disinterest when interrogating someone. Or at least that's what usually worked for her.

Carter nodded, while Chad just shifted nervously. Miss Fairweather smiled, he was right to be nervous. She was sure as hell going to tell Kelsey about the strange behavior Chad was exhibiting, if anyone was going to get to the root of it, it'd be the Yellow Ranger. She just had this aura around her that made people want to tell her things.

A few more minutes passed before the scientist's patience left her. It was bad enough that Joel was harassing her daily; she didn't need it from the other Rangers as well. Sighing, she made her way over to the door that the Red and Blue Rangers were guarding.

"Carter, are you aware of my level of clearance in Lightspeed?" Miss Fairweather asked, glaring at the former firefighter. When Carter shook his head, she smiled widely. "I am cleared for all security levels. As such, I have seniority over whoever is ordering you to secrecy, including Captain Mitchell. This isn't a request, it's an order; why are you here?"

Rotating towards Chad, Carter shook his head and motioned for the other Ranger to leave. Chad did so, but after giving Miss Fairweather a small smile, one she returned. After that, Carter turned back to the Lightspeed scientist and raised his arm to scratch the back of his head.

"It wasn't really an official order," Carter mumbled. "It was just something that I was…asked to do."

"Asked by who?"

"I'd..." Carter said, glancing back at the door, "I'd rather not say."

"I didn't ask you about what you'd prefer, Grayson." Miss Fairweather said exasperatedly. Her tolerance for the stubborn ways of the Lightspeed Rangers was practically null and void at this point. Idly, she wondered how hard it'd be to make a morpher out of the things around here and use it on the mulish Red Ranger.

Carter smiled; obviously amused by the way his friend was losing her patience. His amusement didn't outweigh his desire to maintain his secrecy though, and the ex-Fire Fighter remained tight lipped for the next forty-five minutes as the scientist tried to wheedle answers out of him.

This was perhaps the most insubordinate Miss Fairweather had ever seen Carter. It was a littler refreshing.

Finally, after being trapped for over an hour, someone knocked on the door. After a moment, the door opened a revealed Joel, much to Miss Fairweather's dismay. Carter patted Joel on the shoulder, waved goodbye to Miss Fairweather, and exited, leaving the scientist alone with her not-so-secret admirer.

Miss Fairweather let out a cry of frustration before letting her head fall into her arms. If she had trouble getting a straight answer from Carter, she'd have an impossible time getting anything from Joel.

As if reading her mind, Joel began to chuckle and came over to pat Miss Fairweather's shoulder. When she looked back up, she saw the Green Ranger giving her a nervous smile. "Hey, you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" Miss Fairweather yelled. "I've been held against my will and I can't even get a decent answer from anyone about why!"

"Well, I guess that's my fault," Joel said awkwardly. "I'm…I'm the one who asked Carter and Chad to uh… keep a watch on you for awhile, at least until I could get a few things done…"

Miss Fairweather felt her eyes twitch. "You. What!"

"I just wanted to…" Joel trailed off. Miss Fairweather took a few deep breaths to calm down. As she felt her body cool, she saw Joel pull out a big bouquet of flowers from behind his back, one filled with every color of the rainbow. As she saw it, she couldn't help but feel her lips pull upwards in a smile.

She blinked and looked at Joel's face above her's. "I know it's not right to have kept you here for so long, but I just wanted to do something. It's Valentine's day soon, and well… I was hoping you'd be my valentine."

Miss Fairweather kept staring at the Sky-cowboy, not comprehending what she just heard. Her lack of response made Joel back pedal on his words. "Well, um, not if you don't want to of course. Plus, I know it's probably dangerous what with the whole city at risk and all. I'm sorry, maybe this is all over we can do something or…"

Shaking her head, Miss Fairweather reached up and placed a chaste kiss on Joel's cheek. "I'll hold you to that. Just don't lock me up next time, or I will have you detained, Ranger."

And with that, Miss Fairweather left the room, hearing Joel call out behind her. "Will do, Ma'am, will do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** New oneshot! I always loved this couple. They were just so adorable, even if Joel was sorta an ass for the first couple of episodes… Thank you for reading, and please leave a review~


End file.
